The Story Of Us
by Tiva-McAbby-Densi-Neric-4ever
Summary: This is an AU fic about "what if Lucy stayed in Narnia after the Voyage of The Dawn Treader movie." LUCY IS 16 AND CASPIAN IS 19! This fic starts one of the first mornings back on mainland Narnia. What will happen between Lucy and Caspian? Will there ever be a thing, or will they just be friends? Read and review please since this is my first fic more than 4 chapters. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic more than 4 or 5 chapters, so if you review please try to be as nice as possible, but I will take constructive criticism anytime! I'm thinking that this will be majorly out of character, but I'll let you decide.

I would like to thank miseryoftheunderworld23 for giving me the courage to post this story, I'm not sure I would've posted it if it weren't for Her/Him.

Disclaimer: If owned the Chronicles of Narnia I would be a grown-up, if I were a grown-up I would (hopefully) have a job, and if I had a job I would not be worried about making a couple hundred dollars lasting until October... moral of this story; I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS EXCEPT THE REVIEWS I GET!

THIS IS IN LUCY'S POV!

* * *

"_What made you stay?" _Those words kept running through my head, I wish I could answer that question, truth is; I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

I know it's been less than a day since I was asked that, but I just wish I could answer the question, I hate keeping people waiting, but whenever I think about my mind always wonders to one person, and I can't stop thinking of him... and now it hits me… why I stayed… it's him… for some queer reason I feel as if I could live the rest of my life without my family, but not without him.

I'm so deep in thought that I don't even register when someone knocks on my door "Queen? My Queen? Hello? Lucy?!" Called Trumpkin.

"What? Yes?" I asked, finally coming out of my little 'trance.'

"Are you coming to breakfast Your Majesty?"

"Oh… Yes I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, but please don't take too much longer, if you do King Caspian might come up here and drag you down." Trumpkin replied with an ever so slight chuckle.

"Okay Trumpkin, I won't be long, I promise." I announced as I got out of bed and started changing, normally a Queen would have maids to help her with these things, but I prefer to do these things by myself for a couple reasons; 1. Because I don't want to turn into one of those girls who can't do anything for herself and 2. Because I really don't like other people being around me when I'm naked.

I put on a simple yet stylish pale pink dress and went to the more casual dining room where we have our meals if we don't have company. I walk in and see everybody else already there and feel bad about not getting here earlier "Sorry I'm late everyone" I apologize as I walk in and take the only empty seat which is between Caspian and Trumpkin.

"What took you so long? You knew when breakfast was going to be didn't you?" Caspian asked me.

I was now focused on the delicious foods being served; some were so different than the ones in England, amazingly good, but still different, while others were very similar if not the same. I had almost forgotten how good Kings and Queens ate.

"Lucy?" Caspian pushed, I was so absorbed that I forgot his question.

"Yes? Oh, sorry. I was mesmerized by all the food; I've almost forgotten how good Kings and Queens eat. Yes, I was informed of what time breakfast was, I woke up earlier than usual this morning and started thinking and lost track of time." I answered, and hoped it would be enough; my mind was in a jumble right now.

"Okay, well now that we're all here; let's eat!" replied Caspian, although I could tell he wasn't totally convinced, he just knew to leave it be until we weren't surrounded by other people.

We finished breakfast and then I said "I'm going to go take a walk in the garden before you start filling me in Caspian, is that all right?"

"Of course, may I accompany you? Or did you want some alone time?" Caspian inquired.

"You can come I guess, it doesn't really matter to me, I've just always liked the outdoors, especially on days like today." I replied, I hadn't planned on him coming, but it would be nice just to talk; we were friends and we talked a couple nights on the Dawn Treader, but other than that we've basically only talked business stuff; when we first met Narnia and the Telmarines were at war, and the past few weeks we've either been worrying about the mist or recovering from it so getting to know each other was kind of out of the question.

We walked outside into the wonderful spring air, and the lovely garden that was filled with all sorts of well-kept trees, bushes, and flowers "This is lovely Caspian" I murmur, trying to break the silence between us.

"I figured you would like it; it just seems very… well… very you, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do know what you mean, quite well actually." I replied giggling slightly… '_Wait… since when do I giggle?'_ I asked myself.

"So… Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"You've never answered my question, I mean I know it's only been about a day, but I'd really like to know what made you stay."

"Well…" I'm trying to choose my words carefully "I've always felt like Narnia was my home" there I go; not lying, but not telling the truth either, yes what I said is true; Narnia has always been home to me, but it's not exactly the whole truth either.

"But why did you choose to stay here instead of going back to England? In England you have your family and friends, and who do you have here? Nobody."

"That's not true Caspian" I whisper "I have you."

* * *

End A/N: This is a short chapter just to see if you think it would be worth continuing. Could you please take just a couple seconds and review and tell me if you saw any mistakes? I would love you a lot!

I am already working on chapter 11, it is going slow right now, but I hope to have it done soon so I can move on to writing chapter 12! I hope to have chapter 2 up within the next two weeks, but if I get enough positive reviews, and depending on how chapter 11 is coming, I might update sooner.

Until the next update,

Rebecca!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is just a little filler chapter that I hope will hold you over until I can update again. I am trying to keep 9 or 10 extra chapters written that way if I hit a MAJOR road block when it comes to writing I can still update some, and I just finished writing chapter 11 so I decided to post this.

I promise that chapter 3 will be longer. This chapter is still in Lucy's POV, and the little bit that is at the beginning that is in italics is just a recap of the end of last chapter.

I had one reviewer who said that they thought Caspian was a little annoying, I hope that this is not the case in this chapter, but I do think that he is out of character.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Narnia.

* * *

"_But why did you choose to stay here instead of going back to England? In England you have your family and friends, and who do you have here? Nobody."_

"_That's not true Caspian" I whisper "I have you." _Every word I just said was completely true; I had him, I had Trumpkin, and most people in Narnia seemed to like me so I most likely won't have problems making friends, I just didn't voice the last part.

"I'm flattered, but… what am I next to your family; your blood relatives?" he replied calmly, I thought I caught a bit of nervousness… but maybe not, it might just be my mind playing tricks on me.

"I don't know…" I mumble, finally tearing my eyes away from his gorgeous chocolate brown ones "it felt like the right thing to do" _'really Lucy?! That is your excuse?' _I think to myself as I stare at the ground.

"'It felt like the right thing to do' hmm? Okay, if you say so" he replied, although I could tell he was not convinced whatsoever, he just knew not to push.

"Look Caspian, all I know is that for some queer reason I thought that I could stay here, only knowing you and Trumpkin while leaving behind my family, okay? And besides you're acting very weird today and I want to know why."

"Me? You're the one who was almost 30 minutes late for breakfast, and you pride yourself on being on time. I was worried you had run off in the middle of the night because you missed your family and it finally hit you that you are NEVER going to see them again, and while you were out there had gotten attacked by a…a bear or something!" He replied his voice getting raised.

"Why would I have done that? I would have done one of two things and that is neither of the options, I either would have just sat in my room and cried myself to sleep or I would've come and gotten you!" I said with my voice raised just as much if not a little louder than his.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice" he said in a very soft, calm tone that I've never heard from him before. "Running away for a while in the middle of the night I what I would've done; what I wanted to the night I found out that my father was dead, and I would have too if it hadn't been for uncle Miraz. Just promise me you'll remember one thing okay?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll always remember you can talk to me about your family if you need to okay? Remember I know what it's like to not have any family, or at least any decent family."

"Okay Caspian, I will." I promised, looking straight into his eyes "and I'm sorry too."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For raising my voice too. And it would probably be better if we waited a day or two until you fill me in on everything because right now my mind is a complete mess, and I can't figure anything out, and I just need some time to adjust okay?"

"I can give you a week at tops." He says gently.

"I don't think I'll need that long, but thanks Caspian."

"You'd be surprised; uncle Miraz gave me a full two weeks out of my lessons after he killed my father."

"Wow. Would you like to go back in or do you want to talk some more?"

"Why don't we talk some more, you and me don't really know each other that well and if we are going to rule together we need to know each other at least a little." And with that we walked and talked.

* * *

End A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up in about a week, that is my overall goal; to update once a week. I hope to maybe, possibly have the next chapter up in 5 or 6 days at most, since NCIS and NCIS: LA just had their season finale's last week I will have a couple extra hours to write tonight, but I make no promises.

If you could just take a minute or two and hit to hit the review button and tell me what you think I would love you forever :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry! I meant to have this up yesterday, but every single stinking time I sat down to write somebody would interrupt me, and between being really tired and writers block I just could not write last night, so here chapter 3 is, I hope that this will hold you for another week or so.

So I had a guest reviewer who always signs there review with the name "NarniaNerd" I want to answer your review right here since I cannot PM you. I am so glad that you thought Caspian was not annoying in chapter 2! Caspian is one of the hardest characters for me to write. You asked me if I was going by the books or movies so to answer that question; I am trying to go more by the movies instead of the books because I have only read the book once, but I have seen the movie countless times, although I do agree with you about them being closer in the movie than they are in my fanfiction, most of that is probably because I am still trying to get a grip on writing Caspian. Also thank you so much for the reviews on my NCIS: LA stories, it means a lot. I really hope you like this chapter and continue to read this fanfiction!

THANK YOU TO THE 9 PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY!

_**LUCY'S**_** P.O.V.**

Disclaimer: No... No I do not own this.

* * *

"I'm curious; what is it like in England?" Caspian inquired, I could tell he had been wanted to ask this for quite some time.

"What do you mean? Like how is it different then Narnia, or what type of machinery do we have or what?" I asked because he could want to know anything.

"Just, like, what do you have in England?"

"Well if you want to talk machinery we have cars, trains, airplanes, and stuff like that."

"You have what?" he replied while looking completely and utterly dumbfounded.

"Oh… yeah… we don't have any of those here in Narnia. Um… well let's start with cars! Cars are basically just big hunks of metal that other machines have pounded into um… kind of like…. Oh I'm no good at doing this!" I complained while laughing slightly.

"Oh please go on; this is very amusing. As a matter of fact, I don't think I've been this entertained in a long time." I could tell Caspian was enjoying himself and not because of the hint of laughter in his voice, but because of the elated look on his face, and when I saw it I couldn't help but be extremely happy too.

"Oh Caspian, I'm so sorry, I'm no good at explaining these things, if only Edmund were here, he's quite good at explaining this type stuff" I laughed.

"It's quite alright Lucy, I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go do some work before lunch, which is at Twelve Thirty. And don't go over-thinking this time; I expect to not have to send Trumpkin up to fetch you." Caspian said with a wink.

"Alright. I promise I'll be up for the job in a couple days, thank you for not rushing me into this."

"You're welcome." He said as he turned to walk away, and then called over his shoulder "Don't be late!" and I could just tell he was smirking.

"Okay, I won't!" I called back.

* * *

_**AT LUNCH.**_

"Have you been filled in on everything your Majesty?" Trumpkin asked me as we sat down to eat.

"No Trumpkin, I haven't; Caspian is giving me a few days off so I can get used to being here permanently." I announce.

"OK."

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"_Why didn't you bring her back?!" I here Peter ask someone, well shout would be a more accurate term._

"_She wanted to stay and I'm not in control of her, and no matter what you think you aren't either! She's a big girl and can take care of herself!" Edmund replied his voice just as raised as Peter's._

"'_She's a big girl'? Ed, she's barely 16, she should not be making decisions like this!" Obviously Peter was upset at Edmund for not bringing me back._

_I'm trying to get to them, to get to them to stop fighting, I know them and it's going to start getting physical in a minute if I don't do something. I'm trying to reach them, but I can't, I'm so close; I reach out to touch Peter, but right before my fingers make contact with his arms I can't move them any farther, like I've hit an invisible wall, I try banging against it to get his attention, but it doesn't work._

_And the next thing I know…_ I'm waking up, and I've been crying while I was asleep.

I now know it was just a really bad dream, but I can't shake it for some reason, like… like it was really happening. I try to go back to sleep, but all I can do is lay there and think about if that was really just a dream or if it was actually real. I don't think Peter would react like that, but I don't know, he's seemed a bit off lately… I can tell just from his letters.

After what I guess to be half an hour I finally realize that I'm not getting back to sleep anytime soon I get up, put my robe on over my night-dress, and head out my door on a mission to get to Caspian.

I'm standing outside Caspian's bedroom door trying to will myself to knock, but not only do I not want to wake him I fell like it's an invasion of his privacy, I mean I know he said I could come to him, but he probably didn't mean in his bedroom in the middle of the night.

After about fifteen more minutes I finally work up the courage to knock, and by this time I'm crying again because I've been thinking about my dream.

"Why is anyone knocking at this time of night?" I heard Caspian tiredly mumble form the other side of the door "Wha- oh" said Caspian as he opened his door realizing it was me "Whoa, wait, what's going on Lucy? Why are you crying?" Caspian asked his voice taking on that caring, concerning tone as he reached out and put his arm on my shoulder.

"I…I had a…a dream, a…a really bad o…one…" I felt weird admitting this to him, I've never really been one to tell others when I have nightmares.

"About your family?"

"Kind of. It… it was Peter and Edmund to be exact. A…and they were fighting; Peter was mad at Ed for not bringing me back, a…and then Ed told Peter that I was a big girl and could make my own decisions, and then Peter s…said that I wasn't, a…and then they kept talking, but I…I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew that if I didn't get to them s…soon the fight was going to get physical." By this time I'm basically sobbing and Caspian must be wondering how I ever managed to be a Queen when I can't even tell someone about a dream without crying.

"Why is this worrying you so much? Because you think something like that could or has happened?" he asks me and I just nod my head because I don't even want to try to talk anymore right now, and I'm feeling slightly light headed, probably from the lack of oxygen.

Right now I think I just need someone to hug, like I used to do with my mum, so without even thinking about I wrap my arms around Caspian torso and hold on, he's hesitant at first, but then wraps his arms around me and just lets me cry.

I cry for about fifteen minutes and then start to feel bad because I've just been crying all over Caspian's shirt "I…I'm sorry" I barely mumble as I pull out of the hug.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I just cried all over you because I had a dream. You must be wondering how I was ever Queen, a…and-"

"No Lucy, I'm not. I understand; everyone has weaknesses, and you're going through a tough time right now, it's okay." He says giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and a little smile "Are you okay now, or do you need to talk some more?"

"I think I'm fine. Thank you Caspian, I'm sorry I woke you."

"You're welcome, it's okay; I would rather you come and get me than sit in your room alone."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

"Okay. And don't be late this time" he smirked.

"I won't be, in fact; I might even beat you this time." I gave him a weak smile, but he now seems satisfied that I'm OK.

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get to breakfast later."

"You wish." I said and we both chuckle as I walked back towards my room.

* * *

End A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, please review, and be expecting an update, hopefully, within a week or so.

Please leave me feedback as this is my first multi-chapter fic that is longer than 4 chapters so it would mean a lot to me if you would tell me what you like, what you don't like, what I could do to make it better, or just general comments, thanks!

And last; I would like to thank TheAngeloflego and my guest reviewer "NarniaNerd" for reviewing both chapters so far, thank you for reading this story and taking the time to leave your comments and critique on my story, it means so much more than you know! :)

Until next week,

Rebecca!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am really sorry that I didn't get this posted earlier this week, I was extremely busy last week, and the only times I was able to write, when I wasn't totally exhausted, I was surrounded by screaming kids, who gave me a massive headache, and I'm kind of hitting some road blocks when it comes to writing right now. I can already tell you that you won't be getting another chapter for at least a week, but probably closer to a week and a half because I'll be gone and have no internet connection until at least next Wednesday night because I will be at camp, and when I get it I will be at my grandparents house so I will be spending time with them and my cousins.

I'm really sorry that I can't post until then, but maybe while I'm at camp I can come up with something really awesome for the next part of the story.

Disclaimer: Same as always; I don't own Narnia.

* * *

The next morning I'm awake in plenty of time to get ready for breakfast so I get dressed and walk to the library to do a bit of reading before heading to breakfast.

After about half an hour of reading I decide it's time to go to the dining room, so I put my book down and leave.

I get to the dining room before anyone else so I sit down, look out the windows, and enjoy watching nature.

A few minutes later Caspian comes in and I can see the fake look of disappointment on his face "I told you I might beat you here today" I laugh.

"Yes, yes you did, unfortunately I didn't believe you until now. How long have you been sitting here?"

"Oh, about ten minutes I would say."

"And what have you been doing these past ten minutes?" Caspian asks as he sits down beside me.

"I've just been looking outside, watching everything. I love nature."

"Why didn't you go do something else, like go to the library?"

"Because I've already been to the library this morning, that's why."

"Oh…. Well why didn't you go walk?"

"Because I knew you'd be here soon and I wanted to be here when you walked in, thinking you were the first person here."

"You win…. This time." We laughed as a few other people, including Trumpkin, came in.

"What is so funny?" One of Caspian's assistants, named Julia, asked.

"Oh, nothing Julia, just me and Queen Lucy joking around with each other about a conversation we had yesterday."

"Oh, okay." And with that we all ate.

"I'm going to take a walk again, would you like to join me?" I asked Caspian after breakfast "Or do you have stuff you need to do?"

"Nothing that can't wait until after a walk." Was his reply.

"This needs to become permanent." I suggest as we walk.

"What does?"

"Us" I reply as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Come again?" he replies with a stunned look on his face.

"Us… Oh! I mean us walking Caspian! Not anything else, just walking… after breakfast… every morning." I answer laughing at my mess up.

"I would love that Lucy, I really would. Especially right now; it would give us time to get to know each other better." He confessed.

"Yeah, it would. So it's a deal? Every morning before we start with our daily tasks we take a walk outside after breakfast… unless it's storming."

"Every morning we take a walk outside… unless it's storming… and then we walk inside."

"And then we walk inside. Caspian… about last night I-"

"Don't worry its fine."

"I was just going to say thank you."

"Oh… then you're welcome. And remember if you ever need me; I'm right here."

"I know, thanks."

"So… what's your favorite color?" Caspian inquired.

"Um… orange, but not harsh; pretty… like the sunset. I'm also a fan of pink, and sometimes red, and bright blues. What about you?"

"I like blue… with some gray mixed in… especially with light blue because it gives you the perfect combination of a brighter, happier color, but still the darker, sadder color too."

"Grayish blue describes you well; you can be bright and happy one minute, but the next you're sad and distant."

"You've figured that out already?"

"I picked it up on the Dawn Treader."

"Of course you did." He said with a smirk, and I couldn't help but smirk back.

The silence that followed was somewhat awkward, not too awkward, but it was definitely not a comfortable silence.

"So…" Caspian drawled "how are you?" he asked me, suddenly very serious.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'm fine, I'll get over it." I say, not really wanting to talk about my family anymore.

"Wh-what do you think Susan and Peter said when Edmund told them you stayed here?"

"Don't know, don't care really, they can't change anything, and now neither can I." I reply making it obvious that I don't want to talk about it.

"I mean… how do you think they reacted?"

"I don't know Caspian. I'm going back in; I'll see you at lunch." I replied shortly and then turned and took off toward the castle.

"Lucy!" Caspian called, but I just ignored him, I had made it obvious that I didn't want to talk about it yet he had pushed, it was like he wanted me to get upset, although I doubt he did.

I get in, hold my dress up, and jogged to my room so that Caspian hopefully wouldn't catch up to me. About ten minutes after I got to my room there was a knock on the door and "Lucy?" then silence… then "Lucy? Please talk to me; I know you're in there. Look I pushed out there when I shouldn't have; I'm sorry… please forgive me?" I stay silent "Please" at this his voice takes on a pleading tone and I almost get up and open the door, but I remain still, I know I probably shouldn't, but I want him to suffer until lunch.

"OK, fine I understand you won't talk to me, but just know that I really am sorry. I'll see you at lunch… I hope…" he whispered through the door, and then all I heard was him walking off.

* * *

End A/N: So... this is not my favorite chapter in the story, but it worked. Please let me know if you think they are out of character or if I can do anything to improve, also if you have any ideas that you might like me to see if I can fit into the story then please drop a review and let me know, I would love it since I'm running out of ideas.

Until the next update,

Rebecca.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey y'all! I'm baaaaaaaccckkkkk! I AM SO SORRY! I HONESTLY THOUGHT I POSTED THIS CHAPTER, LIKE, A WEEK AGO, BUT APPARENTLY NOT, SO I MUST SAY THAT I AM SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I should have chapter 6 up in, hopefully, a day or two, but maybe three or four at most._  
_

I am sad to say that I will be going away from my lovely wifi again in a couple weeks, but I can say that this time I will be able to take my laptop and write so as soon as I get back to wifi I can upload at least 1 if not 2 or more chapters to make up for all my sudden disappearances.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, please, please leave a review and tell me what you think, how I can make it better, something you want to see happen in a future chapter, or anything like that! Thanks!

Disclaimer: do I really even need to say that I don't own it and make no money off it?

* * *

I stay in my room until a few minutes before lunch, and then I get up use the bathroom, and then head to lunch. I get into the dining room right as lunch is being served, sit in my usual spot between Caspian and Trumpkin, and start eating without saying a word to anybody.

I've just left the dining room and I'm walking back to my bedroom when I feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn around and it's Caspian "Yes?" I inquire like nothing has happened.

"Lucy will you please forgive me?" he basically pleaded.

"Yes." I say simply, looking him straight in the eye so that he knows I'm as serious as ever.

"Good. I really am sorry. I guess my curiosity got the better of me."

"I know. I did hear you this morning ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I should get back to work; we are trying to establish a better trading route." He replies and it's obvious that he wants to do just about anything except work right now.

"Would you like to go riding tonight when you get done?"

"Along the beach?"

"If you want."

"Yes! I'll go as long as we go on the beach and by the ocean then I would love it."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

I head back to my room and after a while I start getting antsy and then it hits me; I've been sitting around doing nothing for the past few days, no wonder I'm getting really bored.

I set off to the library knowing that the library will keep me busy for hours and hours. I was never really into reading until a few years ago, but now all you have to do is give me a good book and you won't hear from me for hours.

I'm sitting in an extremely comfortable chair in the massive library while reading an amazing romance fiction book titled _'The Girl And Her Man' _ and then the next thing I know I'm being woken up by Caspian "hi Caspian" I mutter very sleepily, and I can tell that I have the goofiest grin ever on my face.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked with his adorable grin.

"Mmmhhhhhhhmmmmm. What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Supper time."

"What?! I slept the whole afternoon?!"

"Apparently" Caspian replied, still grinning "we started looking for you after you were ten minutes late, me and Trumpkin started at your room and when we didn't find you there he went to look in the garden while I came to check in here."

"Oh, OK." I said, yawning and stretching as I stood up "Let's go eat; I'm starved."

"Are we still on for tonight?" Caspian inquired as we walked to the dining room.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied as we walked into the dining room.

After we ate dinner I pulled Caspian aside and said "how about we meet at the stables in fifteen minutes? That way we can both go change into riding clothes."

"Sounds good to me" he replied smiling. We walk together until we come to his room, he says he'll meet me in the stables in fifteen minutes and I walk towards my room.

I walk into my beautiful bedroom that has a massive, wooden, four-poster bed in a corner against one wall, and pretty light blue walls, with heavy yellow drapes hung at the windows, and in one corner I have a massive, beautiful wardrobe that reminds me of the one that was in the professor's house which first brought us to Narnia, against another wall I have a bookshelf for those books that I always want within arm's reach, and beside that I have a chest of drawers that holds my riding clothes.

I walk over to the chest of drawers and pull out some dark brown riding pants, and a red riding shirt, and lay them out on my bed. I take off the dress that I had been wearing today, and slip on the shirt and pants, being sure the shirt is tucked in good, and then I walk over to the wardrobe and grab my riding boots, after slipping those on I walk out of my room heading toward the exit that is closest to the stables, and suddenly feel really nervous, but I shake it off and keep walking.

I get to the stables and see that Caspian is already there and putting the saddle on Annabelle, his horse. He looks up and smiles as he finishes saddling up Annabelle, then, without asking or saying anything, he grabs the saddle for my horse, Kathrin, and puts it on her "you didn't have to do that ya know?" I say to him.

"I know, you made it clear on the Dawn Treader that you can take care of yourself, but I thought I would be nice, or do you have a problem with me being nice to you?

"No, I don't, I just thought I would tell you."

"OK." He grinned and with that we led the out of the stables, got on, and rode off.

We ride in a comfortable silence for a while just looking around at the beauty of the sand, and the way the water is reflecting the slowly setting sun. We come to a stop and just stare at the water until I have the overwhelming urge to tell Caspian why I've really been wanting to spend so much time with him "Caspian, I miss them" I say, slightly helplessly.

He looks surprised at first, probably after the way I snapped at him earlier for mentioning my family, but that only lasts for a second then his composed, ready-for-anything look comes back "I know. I know how you feel; you learn to live to live with it." He replies solemnly, I know he knows what it's like and that is the reason I'm willing to talk to him; he can tell me what he did to get through it.

I sit there and nod even though he probably can't see it since we're both still facing the water "Caspian… do you mind me asking what happened to your mother?" I ask suddenly, I realized that he has never once mentioned his mother.

The surprised look flashes across his face again, and then a look of complete sadness "her name was Lily, she died… I was six, she got really sick, there's not much else to tell" he confessed softly, and I could tell he didn't want to talk about so I decided to let the subject drop.

"Oh, sorry." I murmur, and then we sit there in silence for a few minutes and continue to watch the orange, yellow, and red beams of sun reflect off the water.

When it starts to get dark Caspian looks at me and says "we should be going in you know?"

"But I don't want to!" I whine, it's so beautiful out here that I could just stay here all the time.

"I know, I don't either… ten more minutes." He says and I start laughing "Why are you laughing?" he asks with the most adorable look of confusion on his face.

"The way you said 'ten more minutes' you sounded so much like my mother when Ed, Su, Pete, and I would be outside playing and she would tell us the exact same thing" I explain through my laughter.

"I'm glad to know I remind you of your mother" he laughed, it was so nice to be laughing about family memories instead of crying, or being sad, we laughed for another minute or so and then calmed down to enjoy our last few minutes of watching the sunset.

"OK, time is up." Caspian announces what seems to be a few seconds later when in reality it has actually been about fifteen minutes. We head back the way we came and get to the stables way too fast for my liking.

We get back to the stables and take the saddles off Annabelle and Kathrin, and brush them down slightly, just enjoying each other's company.

We walk slowly back to the castle, and when we walk in Julia sees us, walks up to us "King Caspian?"

"How many times do I have to tell you just to call me Caspian?"

"At least once more You're Majesty. You forgot to sign a document Sir, and it _must_ be sent first thing in the morning."

"Oh I completely forgot!" he said, and then turned to me "This will only take a moment if you want to wait?"

"Yeah, I'll wait" I reply.

"OK, I'll be back in a minute" he says and then walks down one of the many, beautiful halls in this castle. I walk to one of the walls and lean against it to wait for him to come back.

A few minutes later he's walking back into view, and smiles when he sees me "Sorry about that" he says as he approaches me.

"It's fine. You know you don't have to apologize for stuff like that right? You don't know how many times we were called to do stuff like that."

"I guess so; I guess I'm just not used to having another ruler in the castle. I have to admit it's been really lonely doing stuff by myself."

"Well you won't be doing it alone for too much longer."

"Good. You know ever since you were here with your brothers and sister I've wondered how you would rule, I got to see the others a little, but not you. With the way we were at war you were kind of pushed to the back."

"I was kind of pushed back wasn't I? I guess I never really noticed it until now because I'm used to having three older siblings protecting me" I laugh a little, and we continue to talk, and all too soon we are back at my room and we're saying goodnight.

I walk into my room and I can't wipe my smile off my face; I had an amazing evening! As I'm getting my nightgown on I realize that my face is quite red '_was I blushing in front of Caspian?!' _I freak, I'm hoping _so much_ right now that I wasn't blushing in front of him, but then realize how girly I am being, and calm down quite considerably.

I get in bed, lie down, and sigh contently '_thank you Aslan'_ I mutter under my breath and then fall asleep.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Good, bad, great, horrible? Or what? Any suggestions on how to make it better? or do you have an idea that you might like to see in a future chapter? Please just take a minutes or two and hit the review button and let me know, I allow people that do not have accounts to review my stories.

OK, so I have to admit that I loosely based Lucy's room off mine; My bed is in a corner, against a wall, but obviously I don't have a massive four-poster bed. My curtains have yellow in them so that is where I got the idea for the yellow drapes, and my bedroom walls are blue. The wardrobe is placed where my closet is, but my drawers and my bookshelf are not next to other.

Again I AM VERY SORRY I REALLY HONESTLY THOUGHT I POSTED THIS LAST WEEK PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Until my next update,

Rebecca!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey y'all! So hopefully I will be posting as many chapters as possible over the next 8 days because then I will, once again, be heading off to a wifi free zone for my vacation in Gettysburg Pennsylvania! But I will have my laptop with me so I can write because even though I am going on vacation I still want to write; I have no idea what I would do if I weren't able to write for a week and a half!

This is just kinda a filler chapter, but next chapter is where it starts getting fun; I have to admit I really loved writing chapter 7 (Which should, hopefully, be up within the next couple of days! Maybe even tomorrow if my writers block doesn't come back up!)

Disclaimer: I have said this in the last 5 chapters so I'm really not even sure why I have to say that I don't own it.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and just lie in bed and grin. I had such an amazing time with Caspian last night!

As I get up and get dressed I can't help but have a smile on my face the whole time, I don't know why because I'm pretty sure last night was just two friends going for a ride along the beach, but right now I'm not really sure where me and Caspian stand with each other, then again everything could just be my mind messing with me right now.

I decide that today is the day I will start my duties as Queen again, I'm getting so bored just sitting around and doing nothing even after only about two days, and none of the maids will let me help no matter how much I insist that I want to help they keep shooing me out of the room.

I wonder down to the dining room taking my time because I know I have way more than enough time until breakfast.

I get to the dining room and realize that I've walked a lot faster than I thought I did and have tons of time left before breakfast so I turn and head for the library.

I'm walking through all the rows of wonderful books ranging from history, novels based on true stories, fiction novels, fairy tales, short stories, biographies, autobiographies, and more, and I'm so absorbed in looking for a good book that I'm not paying attention to where I'm going and bump into someone, I look up and its Caspian "Sorry Caspian, I wasn't watching where I was going. What are you doing up so early?" I inquire.

"I couldn't sleep, haven't really been able to all night. And you?"

My stomach does a little summersault when he says that he wasn't able to sleep last night "Just woke up early for some reason" I answer and smile.

"We should be heading to breakfast you know?"

"We should, shouldn't we? We'll both get there at the same time this morning." I reply smirking.

"Yes we will" Caspian says, also smirking, as we're walking towards the dining room.

I have a wonderful breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice, and afterwards me and Caspian just kind of walk to the garden like we've been doing it for years when in reality this is only the third day.

We walk in a comfortable silence for quite a while and I've noticed Caspian seems a bit different today, probably from not sleeping well last night, but it still bugs me "I had a very wonder time last night Lucy" he says suddenly, and for a moment I'm taken aback.

"Me too Caspian, me too" I say regaining my composure "oh yes. By the way; I think I'm ready to start working today" I announce to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I was practically going nuts yesterday, I have nothing to do, and the maids won't let me help at all, and it just feels so weird because I always had stuff to do, even in England."

"OK, I just don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'll be fine Caspian, don't get me wrong; thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine."

"Well then would you like to head in?"

"Sure." I reply, and then spend almost the rest of the morning getting filled in on everything that has changed in the past three years, and by lunch I'm exhausted.

I sit down for lunch and all I want to do is go to bed, I know Caspian has been keeping a close eye on me since about 10:30 this morning because I was getting tired even then, and now I'm so tired that I don't even register what I'm eating, I just know it's food.

"Take the rest of the day off and get some rest okay?" Caspian says as we are exiting the dining room.

"Are you sure? I don't want to quit now, we're just getting to the good parts" I say tiredly.

"Well you could hardly keep your face out of your potatoes, much less try to rule a country right now."

"Oh, is that what I was eating?"

"Yup; you're taking the rest of the day off" Caspian said turning me, and himself, to walk to my room.

"But Caspian, I don't wunna" I protest half-heartedly, and very tiredly.

"You can barely walk and talk at the same time, there is no way that I'm letting you help me rule a country if you can barely walk and talk."

"But-"

"No."

"Fine." I reply as we get to my room.

"Would you like me to walk you in?" Caspian asks jokingly.

"That would be lovely Caspian" I grin stupidly, and he sighs.

"Fine." He says as he reaches and opens the door, and then guides me in.

He guides me to my bed and tells me to lay down and go to sleep, and by this point I'm too tired to object, so I do, and I'm asleep before Caspian even turns around.

* * *

_**LATER, General P.O.V.**_

"We should wake her Sir, if we don't then she will wake up and be awake all night" Trumpkin told Caspian.

"You have a valid point, but I feel awful about waking her when she was so tired just a few hours ago" Caspian admits.

"It's your call, but I strongly think we should wake her."

"I'll go get her" Caspian says, and turns in the direction of Lucy's room.

_**Lucy's P.O.V.**_

I vaguely hear someone knocking on my door and barely wake up to register that someone, I don't know who, but someone is calling me. I sit up and try to focus; I don't know why I'm so tired and unfocused all of the sudden.

"_Lucy?"_ I hear from the other side of the door, and I instantly know that it's a man's voice, but I still can't quite tell who it belongs to."

Mmmmmm?" I mumble as I try to stand.

"Are you ready for dinner" and then it hits me like a brick; It's Caspian!

"I'll be out in a few minutes" I reply trying to get fully awake.

"Do you need some help? I can go get Julia if you'd like?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay."

I open my door a few minutes later to find Caspian leaning against the wall next to the door "hi Caspian" I smile.

"Hello Lucy" he smiles back "How are you?" he asks me very seriously.

"I'm good I guess" I tell him, the hint of sleepiness still in my voice.

"Are you still tired?" he asks, almost a bit alarmed "you've slept all afternoon, do I need to get one of the doctors?" he asks me, obviously quite concerned.

"No, I think I'm just trying to wake up. And I'm fine; I don't need a doctor."

"Okay, if you say so. You know, now that you're back and working, we really should throw a party for you; in honor of the great Queen Lucy being back."

"That would be wonderful Caspian! I always loved the parties and Balls, well once I was old enough to go to them. The old tradition in Narnia was that you had to be at least 14 to go to most of the parties and balls" I tell him.

"And that's our tradition now, good thing you're old enough." He glances at me and smiles.

"Yes, good thing" I say and smile back, this is going to be fun!

* * *

End A/N: Hope you liked it; not my favorite chapter, but like I said; next chapter is where it starts getting fun!

I have to ask something; was last chapter that bad? I got no reviews on it, and for this story that was rare. So if you wouldn't mind taking just a few seconds to review this chapter it would mean a ton to me, thank you! (P.S. None of the previous statement was meant in a mean way, but I have to admit that getting no reviews did really hurt my feelings, since I have seriously thought about not continuing this story, and I am a major perfectionist.)

One more thing before I go; I would like to thank possibilityoflament for not only reviewing the first chapter of this story, but my other Lucian story, and following and putting this story on his/her favorites list. Okay, bye now!

Until I update in a few days,

Rebecca! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I told you I would update fast didn't I?! So clocking in at 2,095 words this is the longest chapter/story I have ever written! Yay me! This chapter was so much fun to write and I never wanted it to stop! If you have ever written a multi-chapter story you know that some chapters are pain-in-the-butts to write, but some are just amazing and the flow through you like blood, well this was one of those chapters!

I really hope you like reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!

I would like to thank the three wonderful people who reviewed chapter 6 so far! They are Possibilityoflament Theangeloflego and miseryoftheunderworld23 and I would also liked to say that they are some of the sweetest people I have 'met' on this site! Miseryoftheunderworld gave me the courage to post this story in the first place, and all three of them have supported me throughout this story so I just want to say THANK YOU! Now I will let you read the chapter...well after the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: No, I do not, in fact, own Narnia.

* * *

About a week and a half later we, as in the staff because they won't let me do anything, are doing the final touches for the ball, I'm so excited I cannot wait!

"Lucy?" Caspian drawls out my name.

"Yes?" I reply.

"You're really excited for the ball tomorrow night aren't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"Well considering the fact that you've barely been focused all week, I just kind of took a guess" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Really you 'just took a guess'? I don't believe you." I say, continuing to joke.

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

The next day we aren't even doing any work, just getting ready for the ball that's going to start at 8:30 tonight, about 4:30 we have a light snack, just enough to hold us until the ball, and then me and Caspian are sent to get ready.

This time I have to except help from the maids because my dress is so elaborate that I probably wouldn't be able to pick it up without messing it up.

I get to my dressing room and find Julia and a few other maids there, I smile and we get to work, we talk small talk while we are working. Julia and the others will be joining the ball too, just a little later then me and the others since they will have to get ready too, but they will be wearing dresses that are a lot less fancier than mine, so they can manage to get dressed themselves, I would offer to stay and help, but I know once my dress is on walking, breathing, and dancing will basically be the only things I can do.

My dress is a beautiful pink gown, one that could only come from Narnia. The bodice is a shade or two darker than the rest of the gown, and the entire gown has beads sewn into it in wonderful, swirling patterns. They help me into the dress and I'm surprised at the weight of it; I had forgotten how heavy the ball gowns could be. The skirt of the dress falls to the floor, and pools around my feet just a little, but they say that it will be perfect length when I put my shoes on.

My shoes are silver and elegant while still being simple, and they have a small heal which make the dress float on the ground.

I get a very small bit of makeup put on and then I'm sent off to be given final instructions of how the night is going to go.

I'm told I have to meet Trumpkin in one of the rooms right off the ball room, and as I'm walking in I can already hear the music and people talking joyfully.

I enter the room and Trumpkin is seated in one of the chairs, he smiles at me and motions for me to take a seat across from him "Your Majesty. In a few moments time King Caspian will announce you as 'Queen Lucy The Valiant' and you will walk in through those doors right outside, the music will begin, and you two will share the first dance."

"All by ourselves?" I ask nervously.

"Well others can dance too, but as King and Queen you must dance with each other first."

"Oh good; it's been a few years since I've done this, I think I still remember." I say worriedly.

"You will do fine Your Majesty" Trumpkin smiled reassuringly, and it made me feel a bit better "it's time to head out and wait for Caspian to announce you."

"Okay, I think I'm ready… I hope…" I say as I walk out of the room and re-fluff my dress from where I had been sitting, I stand in front of the double doors leading into the ball room, and within a moment I hear Caspian start to talk.

"…I am proud and honored to present Queen Lucy The Valiant, who Aslan has brought back to us from her world, and from the Golden age of Narnia" I hear the cheering and clapping, and see the doors slowly start to open and know that that must be my signal to go in so I slowly start my walk towards the door.

When I get in the clapping and cheering gets even louder, and I can't help but smile and remember the old days when it would have been me, Edmund, Susan, and Peter walking in together right now. I look slightly to the left and see Caspian dressed in the Narnian equivalent of a suit in a very gorgeous blue with hints of brown that match his eyes. He smiles at me and holds his hand out for me to take, and, of course, I do.

He leads me out to the dance floor as the music starts playing and we start doing an old Narnian dance and within a few seconds it all comes back to me and it's just like old times; I don't even have to think about what I'm doing.

"You look absolutely amazing Lucy" Caspian tells me after we've danced for a few minutes.

"Thank you. I love the way the brown in your shirt matches your eyes" I tell him.

"They did it that way on purpose. And might I also add you are a talented dancer."

"Thank you" I say, and I'm pretty sure I blush a little. The song ends soon after that and we step aside to talk and let someone else have the spotlight.

There are so many people that come up to me and introduce themselves that I can't even remember half their names, but I enjoy myself immensely, and end up having two or three conversations going at once.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Caspian asks me about an hour later when we are, surprisingly, alone, but then again we are in the most secluded corner.

"Oh very much, Caspian! You don't know how much I missed it here" I say, and then Caspian offers me his arm as we are about to walk back into the crowd, and I loop my arm through his and we walk back into the crowd.

After that I'm almost never more than three feet away from Caspian, and I kind of like it, it gives me that feeling like I'm really truly supposed to be here, and right now I really need that because I was beginning to wonder if I made the right choice.

"May I have this dance?" Asks Phillip, a man about Caspian's age whom I've just met that has kind of bronze hair, that reminds me of Peter's, and who is about Caspian's height, weight, and build.

"Um…just a minute. Caspian…. Hey Caspian!" I call out his name because even though our arms are still linked together he is so caught up in the conversation he is having he doesn't her me the first time.

"Sorry, yes?"

"I'm gunna go dance, and I need my arm back" I joke, and we all laugh as Caspian lets go of my arm.

"You two are pretty close then huh?" he asks me as we walk to the dance floor.

"Yeah, but he's the closest thing I have to family here in Narnia, and I don't know many people yet, so I basically hang around him all the time except at night."

"You two seem very close, forgive me if I'm too intrusive Your Majesty-"

"Call me Lucy."

"Forgive me if I'm too intrusive Lucy, but I was wondering whether there was anything more between you and the King?"

"You mean like a relationship? No, not at all."

"Oh, he just gave me this look that said 'touch her and die' and you two have barely been separated all night so I was just curious."

"Sounds like Caspian. I have a feeling he's just trying to protect me now that I don't have Peter and Edmund here, and I also have the feeling that he thinks of me like family, I mean I don't know for sure because he's never told me, but I just have that feeling. And beside he can relate to me in a way that not many people, at least not many that I've met so far, can; he knows what it's like to miss your family" I replied and with that we finished the dance, then Phillip walkes around with me until we found Caspian again.

"Thank you for the dance Lucy" said Phillip before kissing my hand and walking away.

"Was he a good dancer?" Caspian asked.

"Oh definitely, I quite enjoyed his company too, he's very nice."

"Yes, well… would you like to go dance with me again? And then you can tell me which one of us is the better dancer" Caspian half joked.

"But Caspian! I wouldn't even be able to begin to compare you and Phillip!"

"And why not?"

"Because you are King! You went through training just to learn how to dance properly!" We laugh as we are walking off to dance some more.

The rest of the night I enjoy the eating the snacks, drinking the drinks, some a few more than necessary, and dancing with multiple men, including Phillip again, and Caspian multiple more times.

By midnight I'm starting to get pretty tired, and I've had a little too much wine because I'm having to watch my words and actions really closely.

"Okay, I think it is time we end this party, don't you?" Caspian asks me.

"No, not really" I giggle and Caspian just sighs.

"I take that back. We are ending the party right now."

"Awwww, but I'm having so much fun!"

"Too bad, you are starting to get drunk, and I'm not letting you drink anything else tonight unless it is water, and I am exhausted, so the party will end now." Said Caspian as he started to lead me over to the double doors I come in through. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Queen Lucy and I are now excusing ourselves as we must work tomorrow. We have had a wonderful time, and we thank you dearly for coming and hope you have also had a good time." Caspian says, suddenly very formal, before we turn around and walk out. "Would you like me to go get Julia so she can help you get undressed?" he asks after we get outside into the hallway.

"Or you could just walk me back to my bedroom and undo the lace on the back of my dress and then I could get undressed myself" I tell him.

"I think I'll go get Julia" Caspian says, and if I were one hundred percent sober I would be able to tell he was very embarrassed by what I just said, but with me being slightly drunk it went right over my head, and besides if I had been sober I never would've said that.

"Come on Caspian! Let Julia do whatever she wants, all you have to do is unlace my dress! And besides; it's not like my dress is going to fall off as you unlace it" I try to convince him.

"Lucy! You would not be saying this if you weren't drunk!" Caspian says, clearly exasperated.

"How do you know?" I reply before I can stop myself.

"Lucy!"

"Please Caspian, I just don't feel like having Julia fuss over me right now!"

"Fine." He gives in, and even in my partially drunk state-of-mind I can tell that he is embarrassed, but we walk back to my room anyway.

We get back to my room and Caspian asks "Are you sure you don't want me to go get Julia?" and I can tell he is trying so hard to get out of it… and I relent.

"Go get Julia if you want, I don't care, I just want to go to bed." I say tiredly.

"Thank you so much Lucy! But I am going to tell you something."

"What?"

"You look absolutely stunning tonight; beautiful" Caspian tells me then turns around and walks out to get Julia before I can even start to form a reply.

* * *

End A/N: So... DID YA LIKE IT?! What did you think of Philip? Should I bring him back in future chapters, or leave him out of the story for the remainder of it? Also what did you think of the ball? And what did you think of Lucy's behavior at the end?

So I based the length of Lucy's dress off the length of my concert dress, but I do not own one that is as pretty as I imagine it.

I don't think I will have another chapter posted tomorrow, but I probably will have another chapter posted in about 2 day so I hope that this chapter will keep you until then.

Please review and tell me what you think! And also please review and tell me if you noticed any mistakes so hopefully I can fix them, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a fast paced chapter which starts the day after the ball in Lucy's POV and ends three days later in Caspian's POV, so be sure you know when it changes to Caspian's POV, but don't worry it is pretty obvious.

I really meant to have this up yesterday, but I didn't get the chance so here it is now! I will probably post again on Saturday and then again Monday night since we will be leaving for Gettysburg Pennsylvania Tuesday off to the wonder world of no wifi, but at least I will be able to write so that I can post a lot in a week and a half when I get back to wifi.

I really hope you like this chapter, I love the events that happen in this chapter I just wish I would've figured out a way to stretch it out over a couple chapters but since that didn't happen you get three days all in one chapter!

Disclaimer: ...Same as always; I do not own it.

* * *

I wake up just in time to get ready for breakfast so I get ready and head down. I walk into the dining room and see Caspian and the first thing that comes to mind is him standing right in front of me, his hands on my shoulders, his breath tickling my nose, and him saying _"You look absolutely stunning tonight; beautiful" _and then him walking out before I could say anything. I avoid looking at him as I take my usual spot between him and Trumpkin, and make it known, by the way I'm acting, that I wish to eat my meal without talking to anybody.

As soon as I'm finished I slip outside while Caspian is talking to Trumpkin about something. I walk around the massive garden for a while before I hear someone walking towards me, and I hope it is just one of the gardeners and that they will leave me be, and as they are walking past me I see that it is a gardener, but as he's walking past me he loses his balance and garbs my arm for support. I quickly move to help him back up and he quickly mutters "sorry Your Majesty" and is on his way.

I keep walking for a few minutes and take a few different turns off me and Caspian's normal path so that I can hopefully throw him off if he comes looking for me, but within a few minutes I'm feeling light-headed and decide I've just walked too far and too fast and that I'll sit down on the bench I see a few yards ahead of me.

I barely get to the bench before my vision starts going blurry, and I start to freak out; I have no idea what is happening to me. I'm scared, but I also know that there is no way that I can get back into the castle with my vision being blurry, so I decide I'm just going to sit on the bench for a while and rest.

I probably haven't been sitting for more than five minutes when I black out.

_**CASPIAN'S P.O.V.**_

Lucy is missing and I have no idea where she could possibly be, she left and walked towards the garden as soon as breakfast was over and hasn't been seen since. She has been missing for over an hour and I'm freaking out!

Some of Edmund's last words he spoke in Narnia come to me: _"Lucy's yours to take care of now Caspian, neither me nor Pete can do it, take care of her, and please, no matter what you do, don't let her get hurt."_ But worst of all my reply is what goes through my head next: _"I plan on taking care of her, Edmund, if I didn't I would've advised her to go back to England with you. And don't worry; I would **die** before I let her get hurt." _And now we don't know where she is.

Yes it is true that she could have just wondered into the woods and is perfectly fine and knows exactly how to get back, but everyone doubts that now she has been gone for so long.

I am currently searching in the garden with some others, but have basically gone off on my own since I know where Lucy likes going in the garden "LUCY?!" I call out for what feels like the millionth time when in reality it has only been about the third time.

A few of my close friends hear me and also break away from the rest of the group to search with me, but they always stay behind, as a second and third set of eyes, but also because they know how anxious I am right now, and for that I'm thankful.

A few minutes later, while my two friends are looking into the woods a little, I think I hear a noise and without waiting to call for them I take off in the direction of the sound.

This part of the garden is just one path with only a few curves in it so I take off full speed, and less than a minute later I've turned a corner and I'm approaching one of the gardens stone benches, and see a female form lying on the ground and, if possible, run even faster.

"Lucy…" I gasp, not from lack of oxygen, but from the sight of seeing her passed out and lying on the stone walkway. I begin to look her over before attempting to move her and I see that she has a cut on the side of her forehead that is starting to get swollen, and has blood around it, and some on the ground, and I find that she is barely breathing.

I pull out my dagger that I carry on my person at all times and cut a strip of my shirt off long enough to wrap around her head and tie, then I carefully feel around her neck, trying to be sure it isn't broken, and then gently lift her head up and wrap the piece of shirt around her head and tie it snugly, trying to be sure she won't lose any more blood. Now I carefully put one arm under her head and the other under her knees and pick her up and walk/jog as fast as I dare back to the castle.

When I meet up with Joshua and Drinian, my two best friends, I instruct them to run ahead and get a doctor.

"_Please Aslan, let Lucy be ok…"_ I silently pray as I continue my walk/jog.

I'm met at the castle doors by Drinian, Joshua, and a doctor by the name of Amelia "bring her in and lay her down somewhere close, i want to look at her as soon as possible" Amelia requests in her usual calm manner.

"Of course" I reply and take her into a sitting room, and lay her down on one of the couches, and Amelia starts examining her right away, starting with her head.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was on the stone pathway on the far side of the garden near the woods. I found her right in front of one of the benches; I think she might have passed out and then fallen off.

"I would say that is a very educated guess Your Majesty, it looks as if she might have hit her head on the corner of the bench and that is what cut it."

"Will she be okay?" I ask, only hoping for one answer.

"I'm not sure yet, I will have to wait until she wakes up, if she wakes up, and ask her what caused her to pass out, until then I will have no idea" Amelia tells me sympathetically as she is fixing up Lucy's head wound the correct way.

The rest of the day continues with no movement from Lucy except for her breathing, and that night I have a cot set up right beside the couch she is laying on so that if she wakes up someone will be right there.

I have Amelia stay with her while I change into my night clothes and grab a pillow even though I know I won't be doing much sleeping tonight, and then relieve her and tell her thanks when I get back.

I set down on the edge of my cot and grab one of Lucy's cold hands in my own and whisper "come on Lucy, wake up… I want the happy smiling you back, not the cold, hard, almost dead you… please, I want you back I…I need you." And that is when I finally break down and, for the first time in years, I cry, the stress of the whole day coming out in my tears as I intertwine my warm fingers that are so full of life with her cold ones that feel so dead, and I can't even believe these are the same fingers that mine were intertwined with less than a day ago while we were dancing.

The only sign that she is still alive is that you can see her chest rising and falling slowly and shallowly every time she takes a breath, and I fear that if I go to sleep I will wake up and see her dead, and just the thought of that keeps me awake the whole night.

I refuse to leave her side to eat breakfast the next morning, and demand that it be brought to me, and I find myself eating Lucy's favorite breakfast meal; scrambled eggs and toast.

A while later Trumpkin comes in and tells me I really need to get to work, but I reply with "do I have anything major today Trumpkin?"

"No Your Majesty."

"Can a nice table and chair be brought in here and let me do my work from there?"

"It could Your Majesty, but I would highly suggest-"

"Then do it, I don't want to leave Lucy's side unless it is an emergency; I promised Edmund I would look after her and I already feel like I have failed" I tell him, and he relents.

The rest of the day consists of me reading over things, signing things, me not being able to focus, and no changes with Lucy, although when Amelia came by to re bandage her head she said that she thought her skin looked a little more normal colored then yesterday and that was a good sign.

Julia stops by multiple times to check on me and Lucy, and offer me something to eat or drink, but I never accept and now it has been a good thirty-six hours since she was found passed-out.

I prepare for another sleepless night by laying my head on my pillow, facing Lucy, and starting to cry again. I haven't felt this bad since my father died, and eventually I fall asleep because I'm so exhausted.

I wake up not refreshed in the slightest, and repeat my routine from yesterday. I do notice that is seems like the color is slowly returning to Lucy's face, but it doesn't really give me any hope, what would give me hope right now is movement from her, other than her breathing of course. Even just a small finger or hand movement.

Amelia comes in a few times to check on her and Julia comes in multiple times to offer me food or drink, but I hardly eat or drink anything all day.

Amelia feels that she should be somewhere near because if Lucy is going to wake up, it will be within the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, so she has a cot rolled up against the wall right outside the sitting room. I told her that she could come in if she wanted, but she said she would rather stay outside and give me some privacy and I didn't argue.

I tell myself I'm not going to cry tonight, but that doesn't work; I still shed a few tears before I fall asleep anyway, but I did better than I have the previous two nights. In the middle of the night a wake up and just lay in bed trying to go back to sleep, but after close to thirty minutes, I find that that won't happen in the near future, so I walk over to the table and grab my book, and attempt to read; reading almost always makes me tired.

I sit close to one of the windows so I can use the moonlight as a reading light, but I am sure to choose a window where I can still see Lucy, but she hasn't moved, and I'm beginning to wonder if she ever will.

"C…Caspian…" I hear someone call out in a dry, hoarse voice that I don't recognize, so I mark my book quickly and look up and I can't believe my eyes; it was Lucy who said my name, she is awake! I throw my book down and run over to her side, dropping to my knees when I get there, and I have to restrain myself from hugging her.

"Lucy, what happened, are you okay?"

"I…I don't know, I think I'm okay, I feel okay, other than being weak" she manages to say, and then I remember I have a glass of water on the table so I get it for her, and after drinking it she claims that she feels a little better, and I know she sounds better.

"I'm going to get Amelia-"

"Don't leave me" Lucy cuts in quickly.

"She's right outside"

"Okay."

I poke my head out the door and see Amelia resting easily and I hate to wake her even though I know she won't mind "Amelia!" I call softly and she immediately stirs "Amelia" I call again now that she's half awake, and this time she sits up.

"What?"

"Lucy woke up."

"I'll be there in just a minute."

I walk back over to Lucy and tell her that she will be here in a minute.

Amelia walk in a couple minutes later and gets down to business "do you remember anything that happened leading up to you passing out?"

"Sort of; I was out walking by myself, I wanted some time alone, and I got down to the far end, only a few yards away from the bench I was sitting on, and I started feeling light-head, but I figured that was because I had walked too far too fast, and so I was going to sit down on the bench, I had barely gotten to the bench when my vision went blurry and I knew I couldn't make it back to the castle so I just sat there trying to stay calm, and right before I passed out I remember hitting stone, I think I had fallen into a laying position on the bench because I don't think I fell far enough to hit the ground, but I can't remember anything other than that." Lucy recounted.

"Did you have any physical contact with anybody, say, within ten minutes before you started feeling light-headed?" Amelia inquired.

"…Yes, one of the gardeners was walking past me and he tripped and used my shoulder and arm to steady himself, but that is it."

"Did you have any other problems or just being light-headed and blurry vision?"

"I started feeling a little nauseous too."

"The symptoms, and the fact that it happened so suddenly, imply that you were poisoned with a very, very old, and very fast acting poison named 'Anasaphiyacka' although there are a few options; either you didn't have a high enough dose, whoever made it mixed it incorrectly, or you are one fighter because there are no recordings of anyone surviving it before."

"It is very old, it was around in the Golden Age, I knew someone who died from it, I think that was the poison used on me; I had the same symptoms she did, we were walking, and she told me she was light-headed, nauseous, and that her vision was going blurry, she collapsed, and died in my arms." Lucy told us, and I couldn't believe it, not that I thought she was a liar I just couldn't believe how she had made it through that and still managed to be sweet and loving, and you could never tell that she had been through hard times but then I remembered; she had seen war, having someone, even if they were your best friend, die in your arms is nothing compared to what you see in war.

"You are very lucky to be alive Your Majesty."

"How long was I out?" Lucy looks at me and asks.

"Almost three days."

"How did I get this cut?" Lucy asked when she felt the un-bandaged cut; we had decided to take the bandage off tonight to let it get some air.

"I found you on the ground, you must have fallen off the bench and cut it" I tell her, and then turn to Amelia "you can go as soon as you are finished" I tell her, and she finishes and leaves. As soon as she is out the door I turn to Lucy and wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear "Lucy I was so worried" and I try to hold back the tears but a few escape anyway.

I can tell she is a little taken aback at my sudden want of physical contact, but she replies "I'm fine Caspian, I'm a little shaken up, but I'm here and I'm fine" she tells me and hugs me back. I feel her look up and she says "you have work stuff in here… have you been in here for the past three days?"

"Yes, I didn't want to leave your side. I wanted to know if you would be okay" I tell her "you can take my cot, I won't be sleeping for the rest of the night" I inform her.

"You slept in here too?" she asked, but it didn't sound like she thought it was creepy, it sounded like she liked it, like it gave her reassurance that someone cared for her.

"I told you; I didn't want to leave your side. I only left if Julia and/or Amelia were in here with you. Here, let me help you over to the cot." I wrap one arm under her arms and basically lift her onto the cot, and I can tell she's lost a little weight in the past three days, and is extremely weak.

She takes her shoes, which nobody has bothered to remove, off and pulls the covers over her and is asleep within a few minutes, and I return to my book.

An hour or so later I have just finished my book and walk over to the couch that Lucy was on, sit down, and just watch her sleep, not a poison induced sleep, but a natural and peaceful sleep. She looks so calm, relaxed, peaceful, and happy while she sleeps, and I wish she could look like that when she's awake.

"Thank you Aslan…" I whisper very quietly after watching her sleep for a few minutes.

* * *

End A/N: Yay this is now the longest story/chapter I have ever written! I hope you liked it!

I would love you forever if you reviewed and told me what you think because as this story goes on I keep getting less and less reviews, I only got one last chapter and that was from my constant reviewer Theangeloflego.

For anyone who wants to know Philip might make a return much later in the story, close to chapter 20, but I'm not sure so I am going to try writing him into the story while I am on vacation and see how it works; if I like it then he's in, if I don't then I might keep him in anyways because I put my hard work into it.

Until Saturday,

Rebecca! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I almost didn't post this tonight because I am exhausted and ready for bed, but then I remembered that I had promised to post chapter 9 tonight so here ya go.

I hope this will keep you until Monday night because that is when I will be posting one last time before I go on vacation for a week.

_**WARNING!**_ Now that I have your attention I am stopping the capital letters, but anyway; there are a lot of P.O.V. changes in this chapter so just be careful when reading it. I really don't like the fact that there are tons of P.O.V. changes, but it was what worked. STARTS OUT IN CASPIAN'S P.O.V.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Narnia.

* * *

A couple hours later Julia comes in to see Lucy, but she isn't awake yet so Julia and I sit by a window and talk. A few minutes later Lucy starts to stir, and is fully awake within a few minutes.

Julia rushes over to the couch and they start talking. They talk for a few minutes before I ask if I can speak to her alone for just a few minutes, and then suggest helping Lucy back to her room and letting Julia help her freshen up, and get dressed while I go do the same, and they both agree. "I'll just wait right outside" Julia tells us as she walks out.

"What do you want Caspian?"

"Do you know who did this Lucy?"

"No, I told you during the night; one of the gardeners, but I don't know which one."

"Can you describe her?"

"It was a man Caspian; he was a little taller than you, light hair, and I think he had dark blue eyes, and he had a lot of muscles that is for sure."

"Lucy, we only have one male gardener, and he was still in the dining room with me and Trumpkin until we started to wonder where you had gone… he couldn't have done it, and I am pretty sure he hasn't hired any new staff, and besides if he has then he broke protocol because everyone is supposed to bring new employees before you, me, and the entire council."

"But if this was someone just posing as a gardener then how did he get a gardeners uniform?"

"Forget that; how did he get passed the castle guards? I mean I know we aren't the most protected castle around, but that is because we trust Aslan to keep us safe."

"Maybe that was Aslan telling us we need a few more guards."

"Maybe… you can draw faces from memory can't you?"

"Some, why?"

"After breakfast I want you to see if you can draw the man's face."

"I didn't really get a good look at it, but I will do my best."

"OK, thank you; anything to find who did this. Now we should probably get going."

"Yeah, probably."

She attempts to stand up by herself and makes it so she decides she is going to walk on her own, but we hardly make it a quarter of the way to her room before she's having trouble, so I wrap my arm under hers, like you would do if you were helping someone with a sprained ankle, to help support her, and after that she does fine. We get to her room and she walks in and I tell her I'll be back to get her for breakfast in an hour.

I walk to my room and run a hot bath, I know I don't have long to sit and relax, but it will feel amazing while it lasts. I undress and climb in the bath and the hot water hitting my aching muscles feels wonderful. I just sit there and relax for a few minutes and I don't even feel like I have already been awake for hours, I guess it's just the fact that I can relax now, knowing that Lucy is okay.

I wash off and get out of the now cold bathwater, grab my towel and dry off, then get dressed in fresh clothes, which also makes me feel better since I haven't put fresh clothes on in three days. I finish getting ready then walk back to Lucy's room to find her and Julia sitting on Lucy's bed laughing, and it brings a smile to my face because I haven't seen Lucy this happy since me and her were back on the _Dawn Treader_ headed back to mainland Narnia, and the fact that she is alive, healthy, and not worried about her brush with death at all it… it makes me more attracted to her… "_wait…did I just really think that? And what do I mean by more?" _I ask myself, then brush it off and help walk Lucy down to the dining room.

As we eat breakfast it becomes apparent that Lucy has not at all lost her appetite, which is good, and everyone at the table is also very aware that I am quite hungry after having barely anything to eat in the past three days.

"Caspian can we please go walk for just a couple minutes please?" Lucy asks me when we finish eating, and I just can't say no to her.

"Sure, but just for a few minutes" I tell her, and she nods in agreement.

She walks by herself for a few minutes, but I can tell she's getting tired because we are going slower, so a wrap my arm around her again, and it just feels so natural, like I should do it all the time, even though it is a bit awkward because of our height difference. We come to a bench and I say "do you want to sit down? You seem to be getting tired."

"That sounds good… as long as you keep your arm around me, the last time I sat on a bench I fell off and was asleep for three days" she half joked.

"I would gladly do that" I reply smiling, and we sit down, and I wouldn't move my arm unless one of our lives depended on it. We chat for a while and then head back in.

"I'm glad we walked again today" Lucy tells me "even if we didn't walk too much."

"I enjoyed spending time with you, ya know without you being in a poison induced sleep" I tell her and she gives me a small smile in return, but it suddenly drops away like she remembers something.

"Caspian I…I would've told you this a couple days ago, but obviously you know what happened; I'm sorry."

"For what? I'm not sure why you are apologizing."

"For the way I acted the night of the party; when I wanted you to undo my dress after the party, it was wrong and I'm sorry" she told me, and it clicked in my head; of course Lucy would feel bad about that and want to apologize.

"It is fine Lucy, I forgive you, and I forgave you that night. Was I a little embarrassed? Yes, but I never thought any different about you, you just had a little too much to drink… And besides, when I found you passed out, there was no way I could ever stay mad, if I was mad… which I wasn't, not when I thought you could die at any minute" I tell Lucy, and she just replies by smiling shyly "Would you like to take today off other than the sketch?" I ask her, trying to move the subject away from that awkward moment.

"Well can I come sit in the throne room with you, I don't want to just sit around and do nothing all day, but I'm not sure if I can do a full day of work" she tells me and I can tell that she is happy to be moving on in this conversation.

"Sounds good" I tell her and smile, and we walk off to do our work.

The rest of the day I have something completely different than work on my mind; does she remember… does she remember me telling her she's beautiful? This question has been messing with my head all day and I don't know why, and it is starting to drive me nuts, but I try my best to act normal throughout the day and Lucy doesn't say anything so I guess I succeed.

We finish dinner and then me and Lucy head to the library to do some reading in our free time. After a couple hours we decide that it is time to head to bed, so I help her back to her room.

* * *

_**LUCY'S P.O.V.**_

The whole day I have been wondering how to ask Caspian something… how to ask him if he really meant it when he said I was beautiful. By this point he's walking me back to my bedroom so I figure it's now or never.

"Caspian?" I ask a little shyly when we reach my door.

"Yes Lucy?" he replies, looking curious.

"I was wondering something…"

"What are you wondering?" He asks me, and can tell that he is listening quite intently now.

"Did you mean it… what you said?"

"When? What are you talking about?"

"Did you mean it the other night when you said I was beautiful?" I ask him, almost desperately, I need to know if he meant it or if he was just being kind, I feel so insecure about myself, and I would just like to know what he honestly thinks "and be one-hundred percent honest with me" I add quickly.

_**CASPIAN'S P.O.V.**_

* * *

Lucy's question surprises me, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is desperate and needs an answer fast. She is insecure; I've seen it in a lot of girls… not that I am around girls a lot, but girls like... like Julia; she is insecure about her job, she doesn't want to disappoint, but Lucy, Lucy is insecure about her beauty. And then she adds that she wants me to be honest with her, like she thinks I would lie, but I push that thought out of my head because I can't stand to think that she thinks I might lie.

I look straight into her eyes and tell her "of course I meant it; I wouldn't lie to you, especially not about something like that. You were beautiful that night, you are beautiful now, and you will always be beautiful." I reveal, wanting her to know that I mean every word that is coming out of my mouth because even though I don't know why, I do know that I'm attracted to her, not just physically, but in some other way I can't describe.

* * *

_**LUCY'S P.O.V.**_

I don't know how to reply to Caspian, but I do know one thing; I know that every word he just said was true, and now I am overwhelmed with happiness; he thinks I am beautiful, and it makes me a little more self-confidant. "Thank you Caspian" I whisper in his ear, and then I give him a soft, swift kiss on the cheek, and then walk into my room before he can reply.

I change into my night gown and then just lay in bed for what feels like hours, when in reality it is barely an hour, before falling into a sleep full of dreams. Dreams which consist of me and Caspian never being apart; him with his arm always around me, or his hand holding mine. About the way my hand fits in his is so perfect, and the next morning I find myself wondering if my hands would really fit that perfect in his or if it was just in the dream.

* * *

End A/N: I hope you liked it! Was it good? Can't wait to here from you!

Until Monday,

Rebecca!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'MMMMMM BAAAAAAAAACK! I am back from vacation so that means I will be posting on my regular weekly schedule again! Thank you for all the kind reviews I got from chapter 9 they mean so much! I hope you like this chapter, as always, and I hope you continue to read this story until it is done.

For anyone who is interested I have tried writing Philip back into the story, but so far it hasn't worked out because I've been doing some serious Caspian/Lucy moments, buuuut... those might not last for too much longer... you will have to wait and see, hehe.

Disclaimer: No I did not in fact acquire ownership of Narnia while I was on vacation, I know; sad...

* * *

Breakfast the next morning is awkward to say the least, or at least for me and Caspian, but I think everyone else notices that we aren't talking as much as we normally do, they are just trying to keep things normal.

I really want to go for a walk after breakfast again, but I don't want to go by myself because I'm still weak, and slightly scared of going out by myself right now, but it would be really awkward for me and Caspian to go, so I just decide that I'm not getting my walk in today.

We finish breakfast and I immediately start talking to Julia to try and avoid any awkward moments between me and Caspian, but within a few minutes she tells me that she has to go and do her work, and of course I'm not going to stop her. After a few minutes a just looking out one of the windows while the others are talking I hear somebody approaching "Would you like to go for a walk Lucy?" Caspian asks me, but what stuns me the most is that his voice sounds as normal as ever, like last night never happened, so I guess I will also pretend it never did.

"Sounds good" I tell him as I turn towards him, smiling, and with that we walk towards the garden. But when we are walking I can tell the difference in him; he's not walking as close to me today, he didn't put his arm around me like he did yesterday, and he seems to be uptight, not as open as he normally is while we walk, and after a few minutes of a horrible silence, I know this has to end or we will get no work done today. "What's wrong Caspian?" I ask him.

"I know this sounds childish, but… I miss my parents… today is the anniversary of the day my parents died… yes; uncle Miraz killed my father on the anniversary of the day my mother died... because he was cruel, but I don't have to tell you that" he says, and my heart drops because he's not talking about me, even though I know I'm being selfish, I had just hoped that maybe, for once, I would get some attention.

"I'm sorry Caspian, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. I just miss them… a lot."

"I know how you feel; it hurts… a lot."

"And then… never mind."

"What? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yeah… it's just… and then… last night… you and me" he says, and the look on his face tells me that he is trying to find the right words "what happened between us last night Lucy? Do you feel something between us, or was that just a thank you kiss?" he asks me, looking desperate for an answer.

"I… When you had your arm around me yesterday, it felt… it felt right, like it was meant to be there and… and I remember thinking '_don't ever let go Caspian_' and then last night you told me I was beautiful, and… and something just made me think that giving you that kiss was what I was supposed to do" I tell him truthfully.

"It felt right to me too, but… I'm sorry Lucy, but I don't know what to say. I you are an amazing girl, but… we could never work out."

"Why not?"

"Our age difference."

"'Our age Difference'?! Caspian, we are only three years apart if we are talking about age!"

"But those three years, right now, are the difference between me being a full grown man, who has been to war, and lost his family, and wants nothing more than someone to love him right now… even though he knows that he is being selfish… and you… you being a young woman who has never seen war, and is carefree, and is way too young to even start thinking about settling down with her own family…"

"Are you kidding me? 'Never seen war'?! Caspian, I have been to war too, no not since I came back to Narnia this time, but I was in war plenty of times during the Golden Age of Narnia! And back in England, even though I didn't fight, my father was in the war, the place we lived was right in the middle of the war, I know how hard war is, and I know what it does to people! And what is the whole deal with bringing up 'Settling down with her own family'?! Who said _anything_ about me wanting to 'settle down' yet?! I was under the impression that I said, or at least this is what I was getting around to saying, that I really liked you, and would like to, oh I don't know, maybe go for a walk with you while we held each other's hand!"

"Lucy, look, I'm sorry, I just… I want someone that can love me... now…" he said in a whisper, and for a moment it felt like I was looking into his soul, and I could see how broken he really is, even though he hides it all the time.

"And are you saying that I can't love you right now? Are you saying that I need to wait until I'm your age to love anybody?" I asked in a whisper, not even attempting to hide the hurt in my voice.

"That is not what I'm saying at all Lucy."

"Then why are you trying to put me down, make me feel worse about myself than I already do? You claim that you want somebody to love you right now, obviously to help you heal your past emotional wounds, don't deny it, and here I am, trying to tell you that I'm perfectly good, and ready to love you, but you push me away, why?" I plead, hoping that he will answer me, and he does, but the answer I get is not the one I expected.

"Because even though I want somebody to love me, I don't want to get too close to anybody because, if you look at my history, they are going to die, and I can't let that happen to you Lucy, I can't let you die because you got too close to me" he whispered his confession to me.

"Oh Caspian…" I whisper because I never would have thought it went as deep as that "people die, it is a fact of life, one that you must learn to live with if you ever want to have any fun, trust me because I am speaking from experience" I tell him laying my hand on his arm in a comforting way.

"It is just hard… I… I want this a lot; whatever it is that you and me have going on, you are an amazing person and I don't want to miss a minute of your amazing life, but it just seems like anybody who is close to me gets killed or dies, and I don't want that to happen to you, I... I can't let that happen to you" he confesses, and by this point he looks to be on the verge of tears.

"I know that it is hard sometimes, but you have to push your fear away if you ever want to be happy, that is something I've learned."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad Lucy, I was trying to get my point across a-"

"I know Caspian, it is fine, I forgive you."

"I'm sorry I just kind of started talking and didn't think about what I was saying."

"I told you; it is fine, I forgive you. Can we finish our walk now?"

"Okay, and yes; we can finish our walk now, I would like that. And you know what else I would like?"

"What else would you like?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, to hold your hand" he smiles and offers me his hand in way that is so calm, like he has done it every day since we got back, and I think that maybe, just maybe, this could work out.

"I would like that too" I reply, smiling, and when I intertwine my fingers with his it is almost as if my dream has come true; how perfect our hands fit together and, if possible, my smile gets even bigger.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this chapter, in my opinion, just kinda went all over the place, but I want to know what you thought of it! So... what did you think of it? Was it good? Did you like the emotional Caspian, or do you prefer the strong hardly any emotion Caspian? Here is where the true Lucian of the story starts, and up until about chapter 18 or 19 it normally, if I remember correctly, is pretty romancy.

Thank you to all those lovely people on here that favorited and followed this story while I was away, it made me really happy to know that new people are enjoying this story, and I am so happy and thankful that I've gotten 21 reviews on this story so far so I just want to give a big shoutout to ANYONE who has reviewed this, or any of my other stories for that matter, story. Every review means a ton so, speaking of reviews, would you please leave a review and tell me 1. what you think (your honest opinion.) 2. What you might like to see in the future. and 3. if you want me to continue.

I might update sooner than next week if I get good response to this chapter but I don't know because I've kind of fallen behind on writing, but I will try if I get good response.

Until next time,

Rebecca!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey y'all! I would've gotten this posted much earlier today, but I just couldn't get everything done in time.

I really hope you like this chapter.

This chapter is full of Caspian and Lucy, as a matter of fact they are the only two in this chapter so it is seriously all Lucy and Caspian. And they also have a nice talk in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that after 10 previous chapters you already know that I do not in fact own Narnia.

**LUCY'S P.O.V.**

* * *

"You'll have to forgive me, but this is going to take some getting used to" I tell Caspian as we walk.

"What do you mean?"

"You and me… in a relationship; this is really strange to me… being in a relationship with the King of Narnia… you know since Edmund and Peter were the only two other Kings of Narnia that I've known so whenever I think about a King of Narnia I always think about them being my brother, and now it is strange having to think of being in a relationship with the King. I'll try not to make any-" I started rambling because even though when we were just friends I felt totally at ease with Caspian, now that we are together I'm really nervous.

"Lucy… I'm going to be honest with you; this is strange for me too, I've never been in a relationship before… well except for Susan, and to be honest with you again; I was going through a lot right then and didn't really know what was going on."

"You've never been in another relationship?"

"No… there was nobody who I liked enough… until now" he revealed, giving my hand a gentle squeeze "Would like to go for another horse ride by the water tonight?"

"That would be lovely" I reply smiling.

"Great, but that means we really should get to work."

"Yeah… I know…" I say grudgingly as we turn to walk in.

The day seems to pass in slow motion, and I can tell that both Caspian and I are ready for the working portion of the day to be over so that we can go spend time together.

When the end of the day finally comes we both head to our rooms to change into our riding clothes, and the entire walk to my room I can't keep my stupid grin off my face. I walk into my room and just stand there for a minute "_thank you so much Aslan_" I say quietly before walking to my chest of drawers to get riding clothes.

We never really made any official plans so I just assume that we are meeting at the stables like last time so I head out that way, I walk in looking for Caspian but he isn't here yet so I get Annabelle's saddle out and put it on, and as I'm putting Kathrin's saddle on Caspian walks in "Oh so you decided to baby me this time huh?" he jokes as he points towards Annabelle's saddle.

"Nope, just repaying the favor" I smile "Ready to go?"

"Yep" he says, grabbing onto Annabelle's halter to lead her out of the stables, and I do the same with Kathrin.

"Would you like to get off and walk for a few minutes?" Caspian asks after a few minutes of trotting on the beach.

"Sounds good" I say dismounting and dropping the rope.

"Lucy… I know I've told you this, but… I'm really glad you're okay" Caspian admitted after a few minutes of comfortable silence between us.

"You can't get rid of me that easy" I chuckle, I have to laugh the whole thing off and pretend it didn't scare me the way it did, but this is the closest I've come to being killed, the odds of me surviving were one in a billion, and it really scared me… actually 'it really scared me' is one huge understatement.

"How can you just laugh this off Lucy? I…I thought you were going to die" he confessed, trying to hold back tears "I… the first night I sat up and cried almost the whole night… the entire time you were asleep I kept asking myself why it couldn't have been me there instead of you" he finishes as a single tear trails down his cheek, and it is just now that I realize how my brush with death affected others… not just me, and I feel horrible for being so selfish and not thinking about how it affected everyone else.

"I'm sorry Caspian… I didn't know it affected you like this, but to be honest with you; it really scared me a lot, a lot more than anybody thinks" I tell him as I give his hand a, hopefully, reassuring squeeze.

"I thought I was going to lose you… before you were even mine…" another tear is making its way down his cheek so I reach up with my hand that is not in his and wipe it away, and before I know what has happened he has reached around me and is hugging me like his life depends on it, and I do the only thing that makes logical sense; I hug him back.

"It's OK Caspian… I'm fine, yes it scared me, but I'm fine" I tell him, gently rubbing his back. It feels weird, but it also feels like the right thing to do, so that is why I'm doing it.

"I just don't want to lose you…" he says, and he sounds so helpless.

"I know…"

"I'm sorry Lucy… I just… I don't know" Caspian muttered his apology as he drew back from the hug and wiped at his eyes.

"It's fine Caspian. I always say 'you need to break down every once in a while, it helps you keep your sanity' and I truly do believe that, and breaking down every once in a while has helped me."

"I… it's just that…"Caspian starts, still struggling for the right words "I'm afraid of losing you… I don't know what I would do; when Edmund, Eustace, and you came aboard the _Dawn Treader_ I was so much happier, just having old friends, even though I thought it was temporary, but now I know you have the rest of your life here, and now we're courting and I… I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know, I don't want anything to happen to you either, but I'm safe for now so why don't we just get off that subject?"

"That sounds good, I'm sorry."

"It is OK Caspian. Why don't we go ride some more?" I ask him.

"Sounds good" he smiles a little.

We finish our ride along the beach and, after watching a very cloudy sunset, head back to the stables to put Annabelle and Kathrin in for the night, and as we are getting their saddles off Caspian says "I had fun, and thank you for letting me talk, I needed it."

"I did too, and you're welcome, everyone just needs to talk sometimes" I tell him putting my hand on his arm comfortingly. We finish putting the horses' equipment away and then head back to the castle, but we decide to take the long way back.

"I really like spending all this time with you Caspian" I tell him.

"Well there is a reason we're courting" he smiles as he nudges my shoulder with his, and then intertwines his fingers with mine, and of course it chose that exact moment to start raining, so we look at each other then take off towards the castle, but about half way there I have to stop and catch my breath since I'm still weak from being poisoned. When Caspian notices that I've fallen behind he runs back towards me "do you need help?" he offers.

"I just need to rest a minute" I tell him, gasping for air, and without warning he picks me up and carries me to the covered section of the porch, and then sets me down. We walk inside and then realize that we are dripping wet and we just look at each other and laugh "we are soaking wet" I gasp in between laughs.

"I can see that" he replies, also laughing.

"Well I guess this means our night is over" I frown, but it has to look funny because I am also still laughing.

"Yes, I suppose so. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room" he says, offering his hand for me, and I take it. We walk back to my room in a comfortable silence, and we arrive much too soon for my liking.

"Goodnight Lucy, I had fun, even when I picked you up and carried you through the rain" he laughed, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing quite noticeably.

"Goodnight, and you didn't have to pick me up you know, I could've walked, I just had to rest for a minute."

"OK, whatever you say. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you at breakfast."

"Don't be late" he laughs and winks at me.

"That was one time Caspian!" I laugh as he is walking away. I go into my room, change out of my wet clothes, and put my nightgown on, then lie in bed and let the sound of the rain carry me off to dreamland.

* * *

End A/N: So... how did you like it? Did you like the emotional Caspian? I know I do; it makes him seem a whole lot more human to me, but I want to know what you think!

I am very sorry to say that my updates might be cut back to once every 10-11 days if not maybe once every 2 weeks, I, once again, am really, truly sorry, but I am super busy, and with school starting back in 16 days, and the fact that I am running into writer's block on this story and I'm having 2 other stories completely take over my mind right now, I, for some weird reason, just cannot focus on this story right now. I promise that I will try my best to update once every week on Monday, like tonight, well technically it is Tuesday now because it is after midnight but anyway... I will try my best but if I don't manage it I really am sorry...

Is it possible for me to get just a review or two to maybe help my plot bunny for this story come out of hiding? OH YEAH! That is the other thing I meant to say! If you have ANY IDEAS WHATSOEVER please, PLEASE, _PLEASE,_ **_PLEASE_ ** drop me a review and tell me, and I will see what I can do to write it in. thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi y'all! I have a couple things to say before letting you read chapter 12, well for anyone who actually reads this, but I know that by now everyone that reads this story knows I like to ramble, lol ANYWAYS! The first one is that I, unfortunately, will no longer be updating this story once a week for a couple reasons 1. School; I am home-schooled but I am starting high-school this year so I'm getting a lot more serious about my schooling, I am behind on math but since I can get one-on-one with my mom I hope to catch up, and besides whatever my mom is teaching me I am taking karate as my P.E., Band as... well band obviously, History which, by the sounds of it, is going to have a decent bit of home-work, and home-ec, so I am going to be busy this year, and I'm actually having a set schooling schedule, which I've never had in the past 8 years of schooling so that is going to be quite different for me. 2. My dad has decided that we are going to get the yard looking really good all of the sudden so we've been working on that recently, and considering the fact that, other then being mowed, that yard has had almost no work done to it in years, it is in really bad shape. And 3. I just can't keep up my writing right now; I am hitting major writer's block (SO IF YOU HAVE STORY LINE IDEAS PLEASE EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME AND TELL ME!) and I'm starting to decide what I'm doing for NaNoWriMo (for those who don't know NaNoWriMo stand for National Novel Writing Month, it sounds cool, I've never done it but I've had a friend do it, you should check it out) in November, but I will say that I hope to have this story completely written by then, and hopefully all posted by then.

The second, AND QUICK, think I have to say is thank you, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story (I'M AT 26 REVIEWS RIGHT NOW!) and special thanks to SapphireBlueSea Who is my latest follower and reviewer, thank you a lot. Every review, follow and/or favorite means so much more than anybody can imagine. OK I shall let you read now.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that if anybody still reads this than either they don't get that I do not in fact own Narnia, or either they are reading it to see if, by some rare happening, I have somehow acquired ownership of Narnia, which has also not happened.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a smile plastered on my face, I had no idea that you could be so happy just because you spent time with someone, and even though it is probably a silly idea, plus the fact that we just started courting, I can't help but wonder if this is love.

I get up and get ready for the day, then head to the dining room for breakfast, but when I get there I find that Caspian and Trumpkin aren't there, everybody else is, and they all seem to be wondering the same thing as me "Where are Caspian and Trumpkin?" I ask.

"We are all wondering the same thing" Julia says, and about that time Caspian and Trumpkin burst in.

"Lucy, you need to come with us now, breakfast can wait" Caspian says urgently, grabbing my arm firmly, but not rough or tight, and guiding me out of the room as fast as he can walk, and I have to jog slightly to keep up with him.

"What's going on?" I ask, terrified, I've never seen Caspian or Trumpkin seem this alarmed, and I've seen them both at war.

"We'll tell you in a minute you're Majesty" Trumpkin says as we walk towards the throne room, and I decide just to drop it and walk.

"Lucy, I have to go to Archenland, now. The Calormenes are planning to invade Archenland... silently. Thanks to a spy we have gotten news of it, and eventually they plan to capture Narnia as well. I need you to stay here and rule. I have to leave as soon as possible; I have people preparing the _Dawn Treader_ for my journey right now." He tell me quickly and then turns towards Trumpkin "Trumpkin, I need you to go check on progress."

"Yes you're Majesty" Trumpkin replied before leaving the room.

"I have a feeling that there will be a war, just knowing the Calormenes I don't think that there will be a peaceful settling to this."

"W…war?" I asked, my voice shaking; I had never liked the idea of a war, but hearing that Caspian might be in a war… it just made it all worse, especially since I won't be there to help fight, and the fact that we just started courting and I've never been happier in my life has something to do with it too.

"Yes Lucy; war. I know… I don't like the idea of war any better than you do, but it happens" he says comfortingly as he reaches for my hand.

"Promise me that you'll come back, promise me that you'll be alright" I beg, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him as tight as I can, although that was probably a mistake because now I don't want to let go.

"I wish I could, but you know as well as me that I can't promise that, but I will do_ everything_ I can" he whispers into my ear, his arms wrapped around me too.

"You're Majesty? Everything is ready, the _Dawn Treader_ is waiting to take you to Archenland, and we have just loaded the support troops onto the _Dawn Treader_ and the other ships" Trumpkin informed Caspian a minute later, his head poking in through the doorway.

"I'll be out in a minute Trumpkin, you can just wait outside" Caspian tells him, and all too soon he is loosening his grip on me. He looks me in the eye "Lucy, if I ever not return…" he starts, and before I know what is happening he is kissing me, and it is one of the best feelings ever, and I never knew how much emotion one could put in a kiss, but all too soon he has pulled back, looks me in the eyes and says "I have to go, be safe while I'm gone" and with that he turns to jog out the door.

"You be safe too" I call after him as the door closes "please Aslan, please keep him safe" I say helplessly and to nobody.

* * *

About a week and a half later I'm in the throne room looking over some documents when Trumpkin walks in "hello Trumpkin" I say cheerfully, even though most of the cheeriness is completely put on and fake.

"Hello you're Majesty, you have a letter from King Caspian" he tells me as he hands me the letter.

"Thank you Trumpkin" I dismiss him as I eagerly take the letter hoping that Caspian has good news.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I write to tell you that I arrived safely, and was greeted wonderfully by King Nain, but I must regretfully tell you that it looks as if there is no way out of this except war. I hope you are well, and that you are handling Narnia with ease, not that I doubt your ability._

_Thanks to a spy we now know that the Calormenes are planning an attack on the castle as I write so I must finish this letter quickly. I will stay as safe as possible while here, and I hope to return soon because from what we have seen the Calormene army is not that large._

_Missing you a lot,_

_Caspian._

I sigh as I finish reading; so it will be war after all. The next few weeks will be torture for me, but I have faith that the Archenland and Narnian armies, even though not all of our army is there, will have little problem defeating a small Calormen army.

"Lucy?" Julia asked me as she walked into the throne room, Julia and I had been spending time together since Caspian and the others left.

"Yes Julia?" I reply, looking up from Caspian's letter.

"Would you like to go for another walk? You've been in here since breakfast, you even skipped lunch" she pointed out "and that's not like you."

"That would be lovely Julia, really lovely. I've been in here far too long… I'm just totally overwhelmed; I'm still trying to get back into the habit of doing everything a Queen does, and then I get poisoned and am lucky to be alive, then Caspian has to leave, and now I'm reading his letter and it looks as if war is the only option and… and… wow, I'm sorry; I complained a lot just now, sorry, I just had to get that all out there."

"It is fine Lucy, I understand you're stressed, but come on; let's forget all this for now and go walk" she smiles, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me out of the room until I'm steady and can keep up.

We enjoy our walk a lot and I can tell that, when we get back, I am feeling less stressed, and a whole lot more relaxed then we she pulled me outside "thank you a lot Julia, I feel so much better" I admit as we walk back to the throne room.

"You're welcome Lucy, I knew I had to stop by soon or else you probably would have driven yourself insane in there."

"You're probably right" I smile as we hug and go our separate ways for now.

* * *

A/N: So I said earlier about not being able to update every week; I am not yet going to every two weeks, but I will try to update about once every week and a half. I am going to update next Wednesday (9 days from now), then probably wait until the next Saturday after that (19 days from now if I counted correctly) and so on, I am so sorry that you will have to wait a few extra days, but I hope you can understand.

So before I go I just wanted to ask you how you liked this chapter? Do you like the friendship forming between Lucy and Julia or not? Also what do you think of me sending Caspian to war? You probably don't like me do you? And finally what do you think of the Lucy/Caspian relationship so far? Do you think I'm writing it Okay? I've never actually had a relationship much less fell in love so I'm just kind of taking this wherever my weird brain goes.

Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any story-line ideas that I might be able to write in, thank you!

Until I post again,

Rebecca!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi! Wow, is it just me or does it seem like it has been forever since I updated last? It might just be me because school seems to make the days go on longer. So I really contemplated no posting this until tomorrow morning because I am exhausted, but alas! My mind told me to post this because I said I would, so here it is!

So SapphireBlueSea left a review on chapter 12 that said he/she thought it would be interesting if one of Lucy's siblings or her cousin came back so I just wanted to let you know that we will be seeing Eustace coming back around chapter 20 or 21 I don't remember exactly which one I brought him back in, but I just thought you might be interested to hear that!

Disclaimer: Is saying that I don't own Narnia really even still required?

* * *

The next two week goes by without any news from Caspian and I'm starting to worry, until Trumpkin comes in and tells me that the _Dawn Treader_ is approaching. I stand up, and basically run outside.

Most everyone who has seen the _Dawn Treader_ approaching has gathered around the dock and I politely push through the crowd, although when most people see me they move out of the way, you know because I am kind of the Queen, and today I'm thankful for that.

By now the _Dawn Treader_ is docked and a few of the soldiers, the few who were on the _Dawn Treader_, are getting off the ship, eager to see their families, and knowing Caspian, he would have no problem waiting until everybody with a family gets off to get off himself.

I finally see him coming, slowly, it looks like he's limping, and his left arm is in a sling, but other than that, from a distance, he looks fine, and I'm grateful. I'm still slowly making my way to the dock when I see him start to scan the crowd looking for someone, and by this time the crowd has thinned and it is mostly soldiers hugging their wife and children, we easily make eye contact, and his face lights up in a half smile.

I pick my pace up a little, and so does he, and within a couple minutes we've reached each other. I go to fling my arms around him in a hug, but then I remember his arm and pull back "your arm…" I say slowly, and then I realize that he has a cuts and bruises all over his body.

"It is fine, nothing that won't heal" he tells me, and I can tell he's being serious, and not just brushing his injuries off "you know you can hug me now, right?"

"OK, Good" I say and I hug him, but apparently a little too tightly because he grunts in pain when I squeeze him, and I jump back "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I tell him quickly "are you OK?"

"I'm fine, it just hurt a little, but I'm fine."

"Why were you limping?"

"I got cut during the battle."

"Oh OK. Why didn't you write before you came home?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I was surprised that's for sure, but I was also really worried that you had died" I tell him.

"Well I am sorry that you worried, but as you can see I am perfectly fine."

"Really? 'Perfectly fine'? Your arm is in a sling, I expect you to tell me why later, you are limping because your leg got cut, and you have cuts and bruises all over and you think that you are 'fine'? Because I am pretty sure that you are not fine, as a matter of fact you shouldn't even be standing here right now, you need to go in and lay down" I start rambling and I sound like a mother.

"Lucy…" it only takes him saying my name to put a stop to my rambling.

"What?" I ask, obviously irritated.

"You were rambling like a mother would…" he points out.

"Sorry… why don't we go in and sit down and you can tell me about the battles?" I suggest.

"That sounds good; I would really like to get off this leg because it is starting to hurt quite considerably."

"Do you need a doctor to look at it first?"

"No, a doctor can wait until after we talk" he says as we start to head towards the castle, with the throne room being our ultimate goal.

We get into the throne room and I ask "So what happened in Archenland?"

"The Calormene Prince, Ridian, led a desperate attempt to win Archenland and Narnia, however he was not doing so under King Rabadash's orders; he was simply trying to prove himself a man. King Rabadash actually seemed quite likeable, for a Calormen King that is. Back to the main part of the story; Prince Ridian led a doomed to fail assault on the King Nain's castle and was defeated within the day. Although I must admit I was quite worried for my safety a few times, there is no doubt that the Calormene army is strong, but they've always been that way… I guess… were they like that in the golden age?"

"Oh yes, very much; they've always tried to conquer Archenland and Narnia, they almost did multiple times…" I reminisced "Now, do you want me to get a doctor to look at your leg and arm?"

"Not really, but it would probably be a good idea."

"OK, what happened to your arm anyway?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Oh, well I'll be back with a doctor in a couple minutes."

"OK."

I come back a few minutes later with Doctor Gwendolyn; she looks over Caspian, and she re-bandages his leg then says "Keep your arm in that sling for another two weeks and then I will check it again and see if it can come off, and keep it as dry as possible, and as for your leg; I want you to come see me every other day so I can re-bandage it and be sure it is not infected until I tell you otherwise."

Caspian sighed then said "alright, thank you" and with that Doctor Gwendolyn gathered up her things and left "another two weeks of this stupid thing?" Caspian sighed as he motioned towards his sling.

"It sounds like it…" I say, not really knowing what else to say.

"How did you handle Narnia while I was gone? It is obvious you didn't set the castle on fire, so that is a good sign" he jokes with me.

"Well you see; I did set it on fire, we just managed to rebuild it before you came back" I joked back "I'm just joking, everything was fine, I got stressed a lot, but I think that was because I am still trying to get used to things again and because I was worried about you" I tell him.

"Good, I didn't expect any problems, but I had to ask."

"I know" as I say this Caspian stands up and walk over to me, putting his hands on my arms and gently rubbing them "Caspian look; about the other day, before you left, when you kissed me-"

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry…" he cuts me off, and my heart drops, but then he continues "I am not saying that I did not like or enjoy it, all I'm saying is that was very premature; I did it because there was a possibility that I would never see you again… I'm sorry if I got your hopes up, but that was way too fast for our relationship..." he finishes.

"Oh… I was going to say that I liked it… a lot…" I mutter under my breath, but he still hears it.

"I did too Lucy, I loved it, I just don't think we are quite to that point in our relationship yet" he says, looking me in the eye.

"OK… I forgive you…"

"Thank you… why don't we take a walk?"

"I think the walk can wait" I say, motioning to his leg.

"These next two weeks are going to be murder…" he groans.

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"Well… you could have lost your arm, or your leg, or both… or you could be dead…" I say solemnly.

"I guess you're right… but I guess that you could get your cordial and maybe I could have a drop of it, just to heal my wounds…" he suggested hopefully.

"No, I only use it when absolutely necessary, and this is not one of those times" I tell him sternly.

"But please Lucy, pretty pleeeeaaaassseee?"

"No Caspian; you will live through this, now if you get some sort of serious infection and are about to die? Yes; then I will use it, but only then."

"Fine" we settle into a comfortable silence, but about thirty minutes later Caspian sighs and says "uuuuugggg can we please go walk? I am going to go crazy if I sit here much longer, I cannot handle this!" I start laughing about him freaking out "why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry" I say, trying to keep from laughing "I just think it is funny; everyone goes through it at least once in their life."

"I know, but it is just so horrible!" he complains, and I start laughing again "will you stop it?"

"I'm sorry… we can go walk for a few minutes, i have to finish reading this document."

"OK, I would like that a lot; I could get up from this stupid chair."

"You are not going to like the next two weeks are you?"

"No, not at all" he says as we reach the door and walk into the garden "I'm glad that I'm back, I really missed getting to walk with you… and being around you in general" he says, reaching down and lacing our fingers together.

"I missed you too, I missed you a lot" I say, leaning into him a little, but being careful to not put too much weight on him; I wouldn't want both of us falling all over the place. We lapse into another comfortable silence for the remainder of our walk.

After about fifteen minutes we decide that we should head in; it was almost dinner time, and Caspian's leg was starting to hurt a lot, so we head in and make it to the dining room just in time for dinner.

We enjoy our dinner and then decide that we are going to the library to read for a while. We both settle down in the comfy chairs, with a good novel, me a romance/tragedy novel and Caspian with an action novel, and read in complete silence for about three hours when Caspian finally says "You know; we probably should be going to bed now, right?"

"That probably would be a good idea, but I'm just getting to the good part!"

"I know; me too, but we need our energy for tomorrow, don't we?"

"I guess so… but I'm just getting to the good stuff…"

"You know that the book will be here tomorrow night too, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly, so why don't we do this again tomorrow night?"

"But Caspian-"

"No; we have been sitting here for almost three hours, we need to go to bed!"

"Fine…" I say complainingly as I put my bookmark in place, stand up, stretch, and Caspian does the same.

We walk back to my room in silence, our hands linked together, as almost always now "Goodnight Lucy, I am glad I am back, and just because my leg is hurt does not mean that we can't go on our morning walks, okay?"

"I'm glad that you are back too, I missed you a lot. Okay, I missed walking with you, I mean me and Julia walked, but it's not the same."

"I'll see you in the morning at breakfast, okay?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" I say as I turn to walk into my room, just now realizing how tired I am.

* * *

End A/N: How'd you like this chapter? Also; Does the story seem to be getting worse as it goes on? Because it seems to me like it is just getting worse as I keep writing it, I just want your opinion on that.

Okay, I'm not normally like this, but really? Only 2 reviews for chapter 12?! I mean I normally ask for your input, but I don't complain about the number of reviews on a previous chapter, but when I write a chapter and it takes me a week and a half to get 2 reviews, one of which was absolutely amazing because it was SapphireBlueSea's and he/she actually says more than just 'update soon', It makes me feel really bad and that just makes me want to stop writing the story. Okay sorry, I'll stop my review rant now.

I'm planning on updating in about 9 days, but my mom has to go to the doctor's office tomorrow and even though I have to take at least one of my school books with me, I'm home-schooled, I am probably going to take my laptop also and write some because they take FOREVER at her doctor's so if I get a decent bit done there I might update sooner.

Until next time,

Rebecca!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to start out with saying thank you. Thank you to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who has reviewed this story! I was reading through the 38, if I remember correctly, reviews I have gotten so far and I was smiling the ENTIRE time! You guys have left me so many positive reviews and it means a ton to me especially since I was so afraid of posting this story, I am nowhere near the end of this story and it has already been worth it!

Moving on; I know I said I would probably wait until Friday to post again, but my Writer's block has been going away and even thought I have already spent 6 1/2 to 8 hours worth of just science school week in the past 3 days I have also gotten a decent bit written.

DISCLAIMER: No, no I do not own it.

* * *

I wake up the next morning feeling amazingly refreshed, so I get up, get dressed, and head to the library; I am determined to finish the novel by tomorrow.

I have been reading for about three quarters of an hour when I hear movement somewhere close by and I figure that it is Caspian or Julia coming to find me, they always say 'when you can't find Lucy; look in the library' and most of the time, they are right.

"There you are" came a soft voice that belonged to Caspian "I have been looking for you, then I remembered how attached you were to that book last night so I guessed that I should look here."

"I am determined to finish this book before I go to bed tomorrow night" I said, holding the book up to indicate how much I had left.

"With the speed you read at you will have it finished tonight. It still amazes me how fast you can read" he says, coming over and sitting in one of the other chairs.

"Mum told me that all the time; I can finish a four hundred page book in a couple days with no problems" I told him with a grin on my face; he is one of the slowest readers I have ever met, and he hates how fast I can read.

"Why don't we head to breakfast?" he asks a few minutes later, standing up and extending his hand to me so I read to a good stopping spot then mark my page, take his hand, and we walk to breakfast.

"How are your arm and leg doing this morning?"

"Good… I guess… I suppose I can manage with my leg, but this sling is going to drive me insane" he says motioning to his left arm.

"I doubt that; I bet you will just find it hard to do certain things. You know, Susan broke her arm once and had to have it in a sling for two months."

"Oh that must have been horrible! And you're right; I'm not going to go insane… I have you here to keep me sane" he tells me while wrapping his good arm around my shoulders, and I know for a fact that I am blushing "Why are you blushing?" He asks with a massive grin on his face, and I just know that he is enjoying this a ton.

"Caspian… stop it, I hate it when people make me blush…"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because you went all… cute on me! You are not supposed to act cute; you are supposed to be the warrior, the… not cute one!" I say and he starts laughing as he moves his arm and takes my hand again "Why are you laughing?"

"Because this is quite funny."

"To you maybe, but not to me!" I say helplessly.

"So… are you trying to say that I can't act cute? I thought this was the way that I was supposed to treat you."

"Well… yes, but… but I'm just not used to it!"

"I can tell that… by the fact that you are blushing, but I suppose that if I do it enough then you will get used to it…"

"Caspian…" I say, now starting to get ever-so- slightly annoyed.

"I'll stop" he says as he puts his arm around me again and gives me a slight squeeze "For now" he says, and I can tell that he is grinning.

We finish walking to the dining room in silence, and right before we walk in Caspian glances at me and then at our joined hands, silently asking if we should walk in holding hands. I pull my hand out of his and glance at him in a way that, hopefully, says 'I don't want them to know just yet.'

We have a good breakfast, and I talk with Julia some of the other girls, while Caspian is talking with Trumpkin, and a few others. When we finish breakfast Caspian and I just walk out to the garden, and I chuckle "what are you laughing at?" Caspian asks me.

"I just find it sort of funny how no words were needed; we both just walked out here because it has become habit."

"Oh… I guess so. Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you not want people to know that we are courting?" he asks me, looking at our entwined fingers, then back at my face.

"I…I don't know… oh my, I'm taking after Peter" I mumble, and Caspian gives me a questioning look "during the Golden Age, Peter was courting a girl, and none of us even knew until right before they became engaged" I explain.

"Peter was married? There are no records of him being married, or any of you for that matter."

"No, he wasn't, we went back to England about a week before they were to be married" I tell him softly, remembering how crushed Peter was, still is, and always will be.

"Oh…" we lapse into silence and walk for about another ten minutes before Caspian suggests we start working and I agree.

* * *

"I would really like to go for another ride tonight…" Caspian says around lunch time.

"I would like that, but could you do it with your arm in that sling?"

"I could, I just couldn't put the saddle on Annabelle…"

"I could do it, if you really wanted to go" I offer.

"I would like that" he says.

* * *

The next two weeks go by with no major happenings and finally, to my great relief because he won't stop complaining, today is the day that Caspian gets to see if he can take his sling off. He stopped having his leg bandaged about a week ago, and there is hardly any scab left now, it is mainly just a big scar. He's lucky that he got cut where he did, and not a few inches to the right where it would have cut a major blood vessel; if that had happened he would have bled to death within a few minutes. "Can I take my arm out of this sling now Doctor Gwendolyn?" Caspian asks as the Doctor is looking over his arm and, one last time, his leg.

"Yes, you may, but you must do as little with it as possible for at least another week; no heavy lifting, and no sword training or practice."

"Uggg, Okay. Thank you Doctor Gwendolyn."

"You're welcome" she says with a kind smile as we turn to walk away.

"You OK over there?" I ask with a grin a few minutes later as we are walking to the throne room; he has been doing nothing but waving his arm all over the place like an idiot since we walked out of Doctor Gwendolyn's office.

"Yes, just trying to get used to having my arm out of the sling."

"Susan did the same thing when she got her sling off" I said as we reached the throne room.

"Really?"

"Yes, and for a while she kept moving her arm back to the position she had it when she had her sling on… out of habit" he chuckles.

"I would not be surprised if I start doing that too. We have a lot of documents to read today" Caspian informs me.

"Oh my, sounds like fun" I say sarcastically as we sit down and start a long day of work. The day drags by slowly, but finally we get done reading, and signing, many different documents "are we done now?"

"Yes" he says as he sighs in relief.

* * *

End A/N: This chapter was all over the place in my opinion, but what did you think? Please Drop a review and let me know, thanks!

I would like to thank the guest reviewer who signs with the name IceFlower for leaving his/her reviews on I think it was 5 chapters, it really meant a lot, thank you!

I don't know when my next update will be, but maybe if I catch up on my schoolwork tomorrow and Friday during the day I will be able to write a ton Friday night and get the next chapter posted next Wednesday.

With love,

Rebecca!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I meant to have this up two night ago (Wednesday), but when we got home from our middle of the week Bible study I was laying in bed and I thought "_nope, not happening, I'll do it tomorrow night" _and then last night I got home from karate and was like "_I will do it tomorrow_" so here it is!

I don't know if y'all are having fun reading this, but I know I'm having a ton of fun writing it! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be for sure, but I already have another, like, 9 or ten written and I'm planning on having AT LEAST another 5 or more chapters after that, so it won't be ending within the next few chapters.

Hehe, I'm starting with my pranks of "Are they going to be ripped apart" again in this chapter, hehe.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own it.

* * *

The next few of months go by without any major problems; Caspian's arm is fully healed and he has been doing a ton of training for about the past month and a half, we have had no more problems with the Calormenes, our better trade route has been established, I have settled back into Narnian tradition…well mostly, and me and Caspian are doing extremely well. Well except the fact that we still haven't told anybody about us being together, although I think that Trumpkin and Julia are catching on, or have possibly already guessed that we are together, and I'm pretty sure that it is getting on Caspian's nerves that we are still a secret.

It is early morning and I am, once again, sitting in the library reading my latest novel when a voice behind me says "morning…" softly.

"I really need to start sitting the other way when I come in here; you keep walking up behind me and scaring me" I comment as I mark my page and close my book "sleep well?"

"Very well, you?"

"Wonderful."

"Lucy I… you and I need to talk…"

"Can it wait until after breakfast? Because we really should be heading on…"

"I already told everybody to eat without us, that we had something important that we needed to discuss before we ate and that we would have a late breakfast by ourselves whenever we were done talking."

"Oh… Okay…" I said, starting to get a little worried "Where do you want to go?"

"Can we walk down to the beach? It is less likely for someone to hear us down there" and now I am really worried.

"Yeah, sure, of course" I say as I get up and we start walking. We've been walking for about five minutes when we get to a nice dry spot on the beach so we sit down. The walk was filled with an extremely awkward silence and I can't take it anymore so I say "What did you want to talk about?"

"Us… Lucy, I want to talk about us. I understand that in the grand scheme of things this isn't very long, but we have been courting for four months and nobody knows about it, although I expect that Julia and Trumpkin have an idea about it."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"The council has been bugging me about finding a wife, for an heir to the throne, but don't worry I am not going to ask you to marry me" and I can tell that the breakup I have been waiting for is about to come "but they keep telling me 'you need to top spending so much time with Queen Lucy and find yourself a Queen, and besides; Queen Lucy is going to be needing to find herself a King soon anyway', but I know you don't want anybody to know about us yet so I haven't said anything, but I feel so helpless when they bring it up and all I do is sit there and nod my head."

"What are you trying to say?"

"All I want is to, with your permission; tell my council that we are courting, that way maybe they will leave me alone about it. With the way they have been acting I doubt they will like it, but hopefully it will get them to stop bugging me about it, and I would feel a lot better too" well I can now safely say that turned out differently than I thought it would.

"You can tell them" I say, lacing our fingers together "and I think it is about time that people know we are courting" I tell him, and he smiles like I haven't seen him smile in a long time.

_**Caspian's P.O.V. his next council meeting**_.

"King Caspian, must we point out, once again, that you have not even tried finding a Queen? You are spending all your time with Queen Lucy, and while I know spending time with Queen Lucy is fun, it is not helping you find a wife to produce an heir at all" Trumpkin states, and almost all of my other advisors nod in agreement, and I know that now is the time I get to tell them what I've been wanting to tell them for the past month and a half.

"No, you do not have to point it out anymore Trumpkin, or any of you for that matter because by spending time with Lucy I am finding a wife" I say.

"Oh, is she introducing you to her friends?" Felius, one of my newest advisors asks _'wow they are oblivious'_ I think.

"No, me and Lucy just happen to be courting, we have been for the past four months" I say, and I see multiple moths drop open in shock, but I also see Trumpkin with a look of slight satisfaction on his face, and I'm sure he had guessed we were courting.

"If you have been courting for four months why are you not engaged to be married already? We need and heir for the throne" Felius says, and I have to use every ounce of self-control that I have not to get too mad.

"Do you not understand? Lucy is only sixteen-"

"Seventeen next week."

"And I am only nineteen" I continue like I was never interrupted "do you really think we are ready to become parents? And I'm not even sure if I love her!"

"If you don't love her then why are you courting her?"

"Because I am attracted to her, and I want to find out if I love her… well I take that back I do love her… I just don't know if I love her like…" I try to find a good example "like I loved Queen Susan; for a short period of time, but not forever, or if I really do love her."

"If you have been courting this long then you should have some idea, and besides you two will be engaged for at least another three to five months before you get married, that will give you plenty of time to be one hundred percent sure that you love her."

"It has only been _four_ months" I say, completely exasperated "and I do have an idea, but I am not rushing this; I don't want to end up regretting anything, not when it comes to something as important as this because once we say 'I do' and kiss then we are married, and it is permanent. And what is everyone's deal with wanting an heir so bad? Do you think I am not a good King? Both Lucy and I still have years left to become parents. I feel that I can safely say, for both of us, that we are in no shape, form, or fashion ready to be parents. This council is now officially over" I say walking out the door, and before I know it I find myself in the garden and can't help but chuckle a little; Lucy is rubbing off on me, a few months ago I would have went straight to my room, but now I am in the garden, because it is very peaceful.

I know that on nights I have a council meeting but she doesn't she likes to come out and walk this path so I just sit on this bench and wait, knowing that she will be coming sooner or later.

And she comes sooner rather than later; I've been sitting here for about fifteen minutes when I hear her humming a random tune nearby and can tell she is getting close "Oh Caspian, you startled me; I thought you were with your council?"

"I was, but we ended early" I say stiffly.

"Did it not go over well like you had guessed?"

"Oh it went over wonderfully" I say, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm sorry" Lucy says as she sits down by me and laces our fingers together. And I can tell by the look on her face that she is blaming herself for all this mess.

"Do not blame yourself Lucy, I know that you are."

"But it is my fault; they obviously don't think I am a good enough queen and it must be because of something I have done" she says helplessly, and I know this is just part of her insecurities that she told me about a month ago.

"It is not your fault. And besides I think that they just wanted to have some big 'joining of the countries' ceremony, and if we get married they can't have that."

"What all did they say? Oh and how did Trumpkin react?"

"I am pretty sure that Trumpkin had at least guessed we were courting because he didn't say much of anything after I told them. They told me that if we had been courting for four months then obviously I love you and that we needed to be engaged, and that we would still be engaged for another three to five months, and then as soon as we got married we had to start working on an heir for the throne as much as possible. Of course those weren't their exact words, but that was pretty much the extent of it."

"I am sorry."

"If I had the power to change the last four months do you know what I would do?"

"No…"

"Nothing… because the last four months with you have been the best four months of my life" I tell Lucy, pulling her into my said and giving her a squeeze as she wraps her arms around my middle and squeezes me back, and then I decide to take the big leap and I say "I love you Lucy Pevensie."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Was it good? Also I would just like to thank everybody who has reviewed this story, it means so much and I will never be able to thank you enough... LOL, I don't know what that was about, but apparently I am in a thankful mood.

Please let me know what you think, and hopefully the next chapter will be up in about a week and a half, I would try to update sooner, but I have a ton of schoolwork that I'm leaving until the last minute again plus I have family visiting.

Until next time,

Rebecca!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm baaaaaacccccckkkkkk! For some reason I went on a major writing spree over the past 2 days so you are getting a chapter sooner than expected!

Nothing much happens in this chapter... you just kinda get to see if Lucy loves Caspian back.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

* * *

"_I love you Lucy Pevensie." _Caspian had just told me he loved me, and I am now speechless "Lucy?"

"I… Caspian I…I don't know what to say…" I sit there in shock for about a minute and then, just because I am so overwhelmed, I get up and start pacing; it is something I have always done when I am nervous or overwhelmed.

Caspian gets up, walks over to me, places a hand on my shoulder so I stop pacing and says "Never mind" and then turns and walks toward the castle before I can process what just happened. And it is now that I realize exactly what just happened so I take off after him, and when I get close enough I call out to him.

"Caspian! Wait, please!" he turns around and, even from a distance, I can tell the look he's giving me is a 'why should I?' look, but he does what I ask anyway "Caspian I'm sorry. I was in shock; I didn't expect you to say that. I really am sorry, but what did you want me to say?"

"You should know exactly what I had hoped you would say" with a tone that reminds me very much of Miraz "but if you don't love me back then just tell me, but all I know is that today when I was in there" he points to the castle "defending our relationship something clicked and it made me realize that I love you" he finishes in a much softer tone as he grabs my hand and laces our fingers together, still looking me in the eye and waiting for a response, and as my stomach does flips and I start feeling lightheaded.

"Caspian I…I love you too" I say and Caspian pulls me into the tightest hug ever, and I gladly return it.

"Lucy, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear that" he whispers into my ear, left arm placed firmly on my back while gently running his fingers from his right hand through my dark hair. We stand there for a few more minutes just enjoying our embrace "Would you like to go for a ride?" Caspian asks, pulling away from Lucy.

"Yes, I would love that Caspian or we could just go walk by the water?"

"I like your idea" he smiles, and so we set of toward the beach.

* * *

"Are you okay Lucy?" Caspian asks me a while later; my smile his faded away and I am now thinking about the Golden Age.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking…"

"About what? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah… just… about the Golden Age…"

"What about it?"

"With as much as you've studied Narnia I'm sure you've read about Tumnus right?"

"Naturally, he was one of you and your siblings advisors wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"He and I used to walk this same beach; he was not only an advisor, but a friend… the first friend I had in Narnia."

"Did you love him?" Caspian asks me and I can tell it was hard for him to say those words.

"Yes… but not in the way I love you" I add quickly "I loved Tumnus like a best friend, a brother, family" I say and we lapse into a silence.

"What was the Golden Age like? We don't have many recordings of what it was like."

"Pretty much the same as it is now, not much has changed really… except, ya know; there are only two rulers now instead of four…"

"You still miss them a lot don't you?" Caspian asks me while wrapping his arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Of course I do Caspian, they are my family" I say, leaning into his side.

"Do you want to sit down? You can just cry if you need to…" Caspian offers.

"Yeah, we can sit, but crying on the other hand is not very adult-like, and considering I am becoming an adult I need to start acting like one."

"Everybody cries you know that right?"

"Yeah…"

"So then it is perfectly fine for you to cry."

"I just… whenever I cry around anybody that is more than a year or two older than me I always feel like I'm a little girl, and incompetent."

"I would never think of you as a little girl Lucy, no matter what. You are strong, independent, but not independent enough for it to be bad for yourself, and a beautiful young woman Lucy" Caspian murmured and I now I am blushing, I'm just glad it is getting dark so it is hard for him to see.

"Thank you Caspian, I am not sure if I have told you this enough the past few months, but thank you; thank you for everything you have done for me.

"You're welcome Lucy. To be honest with you I am not sure what I would be doing right now if you had gone back to England."

"I'd be back in school, I am glad I'm not back in school…"

"Why?"

"I don't really have any friends… not at school."

"Now I find that hard to believe."

"Unfortunately it is true."

"Well then I am glad you stayed here."

"Me too" I said leaning into his side as we finished watching a perfect sunset.

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? Was it good? Are you glad that we are finally getting Lucian after 15 other chapters? Drop a review and let me know what you are thinking about the story and also if you have any plot-line suggestions.

I would like to thank my guest reviewer IceFlower for being the only person to review last chapter, was it honestly that bad?!

Also for anybody who is interested I have found a way to write Phillip back into chapter 25, I think, but don't worry I think you might like where he appears, hehehehehehehehehe.

Until next update,

Rebecca!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OK, honestly **_never_** expect another update this fast again, but since my writing this weekend went well and I got reviews from 3 of my most faithful readers plus a new reader (I think) I decided to go on and update again, but first I have a few thank you's I want to write.

1. Miseryoftheunderworld23 Who is one of my most faithful readers and reviewers, and someone who is always encouraging me, THANK YOU!

2. I'maGirlWhoWritesAndDraws Who, I'm pretty sure, is a new reviewer. You left a short but wonderful review and it made me want to write so much more! THANKS!

3. My guest reviewer IceFlower the reviewer that ALWAYS makes me smile (although most of you do) no matter what, and I always wait for her reviews! I thank thee!

And 4. SapphireBlueSea Who is Awesome just because I say so! (Although ALL of my reviewers are). Your reviews are always awaited!

_**CASPIAN'S**_** P.O.V.**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE.**

* * *

"You're Majesty; may I speak with you alone?" Felius asks me the next morning before breakfast.

"Of course" I reply and we head toward the nearest conference room. "What do you want Felius?"

"I want to know why you chose Lucy. I understand she is fun to be around, but don't you feel that you are taking advantage of her?" I give him a questioning look and he continues "you two obviously started courting not long after you got back from your voyage east, and at that point she was still emotional from not being able to ever see her family again."

"That is part of the reason we got so close right before we started courting; because we've both lost our families, we can never see them again. That fact is what caused us to bond so quickly; we lean on each other for support when we need it. So to sum up everything I just said; no I don't feel like I was, or still am, taking advantage of her. Now if you will excuse me I want to eat my breakfast and then start work" I say shortly as I walk off.

* * *

Me and Lucy start our day of work about eight o'clock and by eight thirty she says "What did you and Felius talk about that has you so distracted?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I've known you long enough to now when something is wrong Caspian... what is it?"

"He asked me why I picked you, and then he asked me if I ever felt like I was taking advantage of you."

"What?! Why would he think you were taking advantage of me?"

"Because according to him; 'you two must have started courting not long after we got back from our voyage east, and at that point you were still emotional over never seeing your family again so obviously I must have taken advantage of you' well he didn't actually say that last part, but I could tell that was what he was getting at."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you missing your family is why we became so close so fast, and that no; I never did feel like I was taking advantage of you. Have you ever felt that I was taking advantage of you?"

"Of course not Caspian, if I had felt like that then I would've told you."

"OK, I thought so, but I wanted to be sure. You would tell me if you ever felt uncomfortable in our relationship right? I don't want anything happening to this relationship."

"Of course I would Caspian."

"Good."

"Can we get back to work now? I know you don't want to, but we have stuff that needs to be done."

"I guess so… can we go walking or riding tonight?"

"Yes, I would like that" Lucy and I smile as we turn back to our work. The rest of the day goes by fairly smooth, pretty much the stuff we do on a daily basis; look over papers, sign documents and, in the rest of our 'free time' we come up with better battle plans that we hope to never have to use, and sometimes doing weapon training with small groups of soldiers.

We eat dinner, and then, after talking to various people find Lucy and ask "are we going to go riding or walking?"

"Why don't we just go walk?"

"Sounds good to me, do you need to change any clothes?"

"No, this will be fine. It is not the most comfortable, but it will do."

"Sounds good" I say as I lace our fingers together and we set off towards the garden. "Your birthday is next week, what would you like as a gift?" I ask her a few minutes later.

"Nothing, I am content with what I have… except maybe the day off work…"

"Well I was already planning to give you the day off, but there has to be something that you want, anything… for your first birthday back in Narnia…?"

"No, as long as I have the day off work and you and I can spend some time together that night I will be perfectly content… and I would even be fine with it if something came up and I had to work anyways... that would mean more time with you" she smiles her little 'evil' smile as I call it.

"If you say so, but I will probably still get you something anyway."

"Whatever…" Lucy says with a hint of amusement in her voice. We finish our walk in almost complete silence just enjoying being around the other person, which is almost normal for us now; no words are needed.

* * *

A while later it starts raining, and it is getting late, so we head in and decide just to go on to our rooms instead of going to the library and doing any reading. I, as always, walk Lucy to her room and as we are about to say goodnight I work up the courage and say "Lucy I… I've done this before and I regretted it, but I am not regretting it this time."

"What are you talk-" Lucy starts, but I cut her off by gently placing my mouth over hers in a much awaited kiss, at least for me. She stays frozen for a few seconds but then comes to her senses and kisses me back, placing her left hand on my upper right arm and running the fingers on her right hand through my hair.

When air becomes essential I pull back but keep my hands in place, one on her shoulder and one on her back, because I feel her trembling slightly… and I am afraid I've gone too far… not that I did anything wrong, but this is completely new to Lucy "are you okay?" I ask her softly.

"Mmhhmm" she nods her head, her eyes still closed.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Because that-"

"Was your first real kiss?"

"Yes" she confirms, her eyes still closed.

"I took it too far didn't I? I am sorry" her eyes snap open faster than I thought possible.

"Don't say you're sorry Caspian. Don't try denying it because I can see it in your eyes; I know you think I am still a young girl, and you feel like you are corrupting me… have you forgotten that I was an adult once?"

"You're right; I still imagine the young Lucy I met while Miraz was ruling, and I do feel like I am corrupting you… you're so young and innocent."

"Caspian I am not innocent! Maybe I never courted anyone I really loved during the Golden Age, maybe I never kissed anyone like we just kissed until know, but I am not innocent! I have seen plenty of war and death to last five life-times, I'v-"

"But that is a different kind of corruption; I am talking about physical corruption the stuff that I am doing to you" I try to get my point across to her.

"Do not feel bad about what you are doing to me Caspian; if you start doing something that I feel uncomfortable with I will let you know. I love you Caspian and that means I trust you; I trust you with my life, and I trust that you won't do anything to harm me, mentally or physically" she tells me, and something clicks and my brain finally lets me see her as a woman, a young woman, but a woman none-the-less, and I realize that she is old enough to take care of herself.

"I'm sorry-"

"What did I tell you about being sorry?"

"You didn't let me finish… I was going to say that I am sorry I have treated you like a little girl when you are a woman… you are still a young woman, but you are a woman and you can take care of yourself… I realize that now… and I am sorry."

"It is fine Caspian, I forgive you" she tells me in her soft voice, and before I know it she is kissing me. After a minute or so she pulls back and says in her smarty pants voice "see? I kissed you so now you don't have to worry about kissing me."

"I love you" I smirk.

"I love you too, but I must confess I am tired so I am going to bed now."

"Me too. Sleep good and I will see you in the morning at breakfast."

"You too" she replies as she turns to walk into her room, and I turn towards mine.

I get to my bedroom and lay down, but, even though I am totally exhausted, cannot go to sleep, and instead I end up laying here wondering what to get Lucy for her birthday next week… and then it hits me and I know exactly what I am getting her.

* * *

_**THE NEXT WEEK, LUCY'S BIRTHDAY.**_

The day has finally come to a close, and for that I am thankful because without Lucy here it got really boring. We have made arrangements to have dinner in the garden then walk through the garden and along the beach so before I head out for our dinner I go to my room to change out of all my fancy clothes that I am required to work in, and also to get her present, I know she said she didn't want anything but I just had to get her something.

_**LUCY'S P.O.V.**_

I get ready for dinner and then head out to the place we are meeting. Caspian and me talk about how his work day was for a few minutes and then sit down to eat dinner at our own little table that Caspian has arranged. We eat our dinner in near silence, which is perfectly fine with me, and then start our walk.

"Are you alright? You seem down" Caspian asks me about half an hour into our walk.

"Yeah…" I reply in a wimpy voice.

"That didn't sound very convincing you know…"

"Yeah…"

"Come on" he pushed as he gently squeezed my hand, silently telling me that I could tell him anything "tell me what is actually wrong because I know something isn't right with you today."

"I… This is my first birthday _**ever**_ without any of them… I've always had at least Edmund with me" I confess.

"And now you are missing them again?"

"Yeah…" I confirm as I lay my head on Caspian's upper arm.

"Well… I know you didn't want anything, but I had to get you something for your birthday so maybe it will make you feel a little better, I know it will not replace family, but..." he trails off as he pulls out what looks to be a small velvet box from one of his pockets.

"Caspian you didn't-" I gasp a little as he opens it and I stare down and see gorgeous sliver item in it…

* * *

A/N: Hehehehehe, I love this ending so much... So what did y'all think of this chapter? Was it good? What do you think (or hope) is in the box? Do you have any possible story ideas for in the future of this story? If you do I would love to hear them, so you could just PM me or drop a quick review, thanks!

I will try to update in about 5-6 days if I can find a decent amount of time to write in between my school plus preparing for my karate belt test in 6 days (wish me luck!) I hope this fast update will hold you over just in case I don't get the chance to update until next week.

Rebecca!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: And now we find out what is in the box! Let me know if your guess was right!

I am going to have to slow down on updates again because I have to catch up on some school work, but I promise to keep updating as fast as I possibly can.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I did not acquire ownership of Narnia while on my field trip today.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

* * *

"_Caspian you didn't-" I gasp a little as he opens it and I stare down and see gorgeous sliver item in it… _

"I did" he smirks.

"Caspian it… it's gorgeous…"

"I love you Lucy, happy birthday… you're a woman now, by Narnia's standards. I know this is going to sound like something out of one of your romance novels, but" he grins, looks toward the ground, and then back up at me "you've grown up so much since we first met, and you have become an amazing woman Lucy Pevensie."

"Thank you Caspian."

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just… happy… thank you Caspian…" I sob lightly _'wow, this __**is**__ just like something out of one of my romance novels'_ I think, and start smiling like mad, then realize that what little bit of makeup I put on is probably now making me look like a horrible mess "I probably look like a horrible mess right now, don't I?" I laugh as I wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"Not really, but even if you did you'd still be beautiful to me, let me put this" he gestured towards the silver necklace that he got me "on you and I bet you'll feel a little prettier."

"Thank you Caspian, for everything. Okay…" I say as I turn around, my back facing his chest, and pull my long, dark hair out of the way so he could put it on.

"There, it is on" he said a minute or so later, and as I was letting my hair down he wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me close to him so that my back was touching his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder as we watched the sun set behind the clouds in the sky, and the only thing that could make my life better right now is having my siblings here with me, but I knew, when I chose to stay, that I couldn't see them again, so I will be happy with what I have.

"Are you ready to go in?" He inquires a while later.

"Yes I suppose so…" we walk back to my room, as per usual, and just linger there, chit chatting for a while as neither of us want the night to end.

"I love you."

"I love you too Caspian" I respond softly as we are about to kiss our, now, normal goodnight kiss. As we are kissing I notice that Caspian is messing with something on the back of my dress and then I realize; it's the string that is keeping my dress on my body so, thinking quickly, I put my hands on his chest then shove him away as hard as I can, he lets go and stumbles back a couple steps, but from the look on his face he only let go out of shock "Caspian no." I state firmly "what you were just about to do was wrong and you know it! Not only would Aslan not want you doing it, but it is against my morals, and I thought it was against yours too."

"I…" he stops and looks down sadly.

"Whatever, I'll see you at breakfast" I say shortly as I turn, walk into my bedroom, and take off the necklace he gave me and throw it on top of my drawers. I cannot believe that Caspian nearly undid my dress; it just doesn't even sound or feel like the Caspian that I know… and I start to wonder if I know him as well as I thought I did.

I lay in bed for a while and then it becomes apparent that I am not going to sleep any time soon so I pick up the novel I am currently reading and start to read. Soon after I pick the book up it becomes apparent that I am also not getting any reading done tonight so, even though I know I need to try to sleep again, I stand up from my bed and walk out into the hallway; I just need to walk for now, and clear my mind.

I have to admit the castle does get a little creepy in the middle of the night when you are all alone, but I guess that is partially just the echoing of my footsteps, and the way the shadows are from all the torches that are now almost burnt out. I've wondered around the hallways for about half an hour when I decide I should head back to my room so I turn that way, and when I get to my room I just plop down on my bed, not worrying about changing into my nightgown or even taking off my shoes; I just don't feel like taking the time or putting the energy into it. I eventually fall asleep but it is a restless sleep full of dreams, and I am awake several times during the night.

I wake up the next morning even more exhausted than when I went to bed last night and I can tell this is going to be an interesting day. I head towards the dining room for breakfast, but get there early so I pull one if the chairs over and put it next to one of the windows that is looking into the garden. I sit there for about fifteen minutes before none other than Caspian walks in and I sigh inwardly about how this meeting will go.

He pulls a chair next to mine and sits down, and then he says "about last night Lucy…"

"What about it?" I ask harsher than I meant it to sound.

"I am sorry… I really don't know why I was doing that…"

"I know why you did it…" he gives me a questioning look "you're human and that means that you make mistakes… whether you like it or not you are going to make mistakes and that was one of them… just don't let it happen again and everything will be fine, okay? We all have faults; you know what I nearly did on the _Dawn Treader_…" I trail off, referring to the beauty spell that I had only just recently told him about.

"You almost wished yourself away because you kept comparing yourself to Susan, your brothers and sister never would have known of Narnia without you..." he recalls.

"Yes, if I had done that you and I wouldn't be talking right now, and Narnia might still be a frozen wasteland with that evil white witch as the ruler. We all have struggles, mine just happens to be doubt; doubting my ability to do a job, and doubting my beauty while yours just happens to be" I look to the ground and blush madly "desire, flat out fleshly desire."

"This is what I was trying to get across to you at the beginning of our relationship…"

"I know that now."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course it does Caspian; just do everything you can to not let it happen again, okay? There is no way those actions can be excepted.

"Okay, I know, and I am sorry… I love you Lucy, I don't know where I would be without you."

"You would be wherever Aslan would've wanted you to be" I say simply.

"You're not wearing the necklace I gave you…" he said, looking sad.

"No, I didn't put it on this morning, but I will put it on before we start working... if you want me to that is?"

"I would like that" he smiles as Julia, Trumpkin and some other people walk in so I look at Caspian, give him a silent look that says 'if you want to talk later we can' and lace our fingers together as we take our seats to wait for breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Julia?" I call after my friend as she is about to walk out after breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"You and me need to do something fun together soon!" I tell her excitedly.

"But you aren't supposed to be friends with the castle staff…"

"Julia that was just Miraz being stupid, I can be friends with whoever I want."

"And you want to be friends with me?"

"Of course! You're awesome Julia!"

"Thanks" she smiled shyly "What would you like to do, and when? Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my work."

"You need a day off! You have worked every single day since we got back, even on your birthday! Nobody should have to work on their birthday!"

"But I'm here to do my job; I shouldn't do anything else during my job hours."

"Unless something happens today you and me are just hanging out tomorrow; we will do girly things, talk about guys, stuff that normal girls our age would do" I smile, and she smiles back.

"But-"

"Do not worry about your job, just because you miss one day of work does not mean that we are all going to die."

" Well...okay, it actually kind of sounds fun" she says hesitantly.

"I know… it does."

"Well we should probably both get to work that way we can have fun tomorrow" she smiles one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen from her.

"You're right, and Caspian looks like he is ready to start working so I'll see you later."

"See you Lucy" I walk towards Caspian.

"What were you and Julia talking about?" He inquires.

"I told her that unless something came up today that we were both going to take off tomorrow and have a girl's day."

"Oh no, I am not sure I like the sounds of that" I laugh.

"She needs to loosen up some… do you know what her story is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how she came to work here?"

"All I know is that she grew up here; both of her parents worked for Uncle Miraz, but that is all I know.

"Hmm… okay, I need to ask her about it tomorrow. Ready to get to work?"

"We haven't walked yet…"

"You're right we haven't, why don't we do that real quick and then we can work?"

"Sure" he smiles and takes my hand as we walk. The whole day goes by with me planning stuff for Julia and I to do tomorrow, and I find myself more excited about this girl's day then I ever have with any of the ones mom, Susan, and I have had.

"Do you want to go ride tonight or would you like to go on to bed?" Caspian asks me around midday.

"I would love to go riding, but I really want to go to bed so that I can rest up for tomorrow."

"Ok, we can ride another night."

"Thank you… well since I am done I am going to go on to bed, I'll see you at breakfast."

"I'll walk you to your room" he says smiling, and offering his arm.

"No thanks Caspian, I want to walk by myself tonight."

"You are still upset about last night aren't you?"

"No, not one bit."

"Then why can't I walk you to your room?"

"Because I would like to be alone for a while before me and Julia hang out all day tomorrow" I answer truthfully.

"Okay…" he looks at me skeptically.

"I promise that that is the only reason."

"OK" he walks over and hugs me "I love you" he whispers in my ear.

"I love you too" I whisper back, and then give him a gentle kiss before pulling out of the hug and heading toward my room."

* * *

A/N: How'd ya like it?! Was it good?! Drop me a review and let me know please, especially if you saw any mistakes that I need to correct, thanks!

I am planning to try and update next Friday so I hope this will hold you until then.

Thank you my lovely readers,

Rebecca!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry, I meant to have this up last night but I just didn't get around to it, I'm sorry.

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE

_**LUCY'S**_** P.O.V.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning ready for me and Julia's girl day. I get dressed and then head towards breakfast, as usual "Hi Julia!" I great her ecstatically as I walk in.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Ready for our girl day?"

"Yes! I am actually looking forward to a day off, I haven't had I day off in over two years."

"Caspian!" I turn on him as he is walking in.

"What?" He asks, looking like a kid that is in trouble, but has no idea he did anything wrong.

"You haven't given this poor girl a day off in over two years?"

"She hasn't wanted one."

"Oh…" I turn back to Julia "Why haven't you wanted one?"

"I am here to work so that is what I am going to do."

"You need to loosen up some!" she smiles and then we sit down to eat.

"I'll see you later Caspian" I tell him as I give him a quick peck on the cheek "I love you, if you need me don't be afraid to come get me."

"OK. I love you too" he pecks my cheek "have fun."

"Come on Julia! So what would like to do?"

"I don't know; I've never done anything like this before."

"Well… why don't we walk around the garden until we figure out what we want to do?"

"OK" Julia smiles.

"So… we could go sit in my room and talk, we could…"

"Why don't we go talk? We don't know much about each other."

"OK." I smile as we turn around and head back inside and towards my room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask Julia after we are comfortably seated on my bed.

"I don't know…"

"Why don't we talk about guys? Are there any guys here at the castle that you like?"

"Well… maybe…"

"There are! Who is it?"

"Um… maybe, possibly… the head gardener…" she says as she blushes and looks down.

"You like Tirian? He's twenty-seven; he's almost eight years older than you!"

"So? Why does age matter?"

"I guess it doesn't… that was just kind of a shock."

"Don't tell him though!"

"I would never do that Julia."

"Thank you!"

"You know, I think he might like you back, I've seen him staring at you at meal times, don't completely trust me on that because I'm not sure, but I know he has been watching you."

"Really?"

"Really" the smile and Julia's face is the biggest one I have ever seen "You two are friends already aren't you?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I've seen you two talking after meals and throughout the day."

"Oh…"

"You should tell him, if you are already friends then it will be easier to become something more, you don't have all that awkwardness at the beginning of the relationship."

"How would know?"

"Trust me; I had my fair share of courters during the Golden Age, and even though none of them turned out to be right for me it was so much easier saying that Caspian and I were courting than saying that me and some duke of somewhere were courting" we both laughed.

"But that doesn't mean I should tell him… what if I tell him and he doesn't like me back? That might ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen."

"It's a chance you have to take, I am not saying it is this way with everyone but me and Caspian took the chance and look at us now…"

"Thanks Lucy… speaking of you and Caspian…"

"Oh no…"

"How is your relationship? Are we going to be seeing you in a wedding dress anytime soon?"

"I don't know, it's a possibility… Although after something that happened a couple nights ago I think Caspian is doubting himself…" Julia gives me a look "nothing bad happened Julia, I promise."

"OK, but you said it's a possibility?"

"Maybe, I know I'd like it…" I pause for a minute and then start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how Peter, Susan, and Ed… and me for that matter, always thought I would never be the one to settle down until I was at least thirty, if not later" I say through my laughter, and Julia starts laughing too "if only they saw me now… they would be so surprised" we continue to laugh.

"Thank you Lucy" Julia says a few minutes later.

"For what?"

"Today… I needed this, and giving me the advice earlier about what to do with Tirian."

"You're welcome; I told you that you needed a day off."

"Yes you did, and I didn't believe you until now."

"Julia… I have a question…" Lucy says a while later.

"What is it?"

"How did you come to work here?"

"Both of my parents worked here, when Caspian the ninth was still alive.

"How did they come to work here?"

"My mother was a homeless beggar that came to the castle one day asking for just a little bit of food and money, barely enough to last her a day, Caspian the ninth had compassion on her and offered her a job…many people will say that Caspian the ninth was the kindest king that the Telmarines have ever had, except maybe Caspian the tenth… and I'm not just saying that because you two are courting."

"What about your father?"

"I'm not sure really, neither he nor my mother told me before he was killed."

"He was killed? Was he a soldier?"

"No, no he wasn't; Miraz killed him, or at least had him killed, I highly doubt that Miraz thought my father was worthy enough to be killed by the king himself. Miraz was responsible for one of his advisors and my father being killed; my father, who worked in the stables, and Miraz's advisor became friends, but Miraz thought that my father wasn't worthy enough to be friends with someone so high up, and thought that his advisor should have known better than to go making friends with a commoner, a lower form a life, like my father and so he had them killed, he may have even killed his advisor himself, but no one knows" she reveals all this to me and by the time she is done I am nearly in tears… and it suddenly dawns on me…

"…And that is the reason you don't want to be friends with me, because you're afraid…" and she just nods her head "you don't have to be afraid, I would never do anything like that, and, even though I know he wouldn't either, I would never let Caspian do anything like that either."

"Thanks Lucy" she takes a deep breath "I just…"

"It's fine, no explanation needed; I understand now" I lean forward and embrace the girl that is slowly becoming like an older sister to me.

"What about your family?"

"My father is a professor, but then when the war started he went to fight, and we, meaning Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I, were sent away because of the bombings."

"Bombings?"

"You know; bombs, explosions."

"Not really, no…"

"Oh, well I really don't know how to explain them; I've never been good at explaining things like that."

"That's OK, I get it; you were sent away because of the danger."

"Exactly, and that is when we came to Narnia while the white witch ruled."

"But… wait a minute… you mean that High King Peter didn't also go fight with your father?"

"No, he didn't; he couldn't because he wasn't old enough."

"But he-"

"He wasn't old enough in our world; things are a lot different here than they are in England."

"Oh… OK" she said but I could tell she still wasn't getting everything.

We spend the rest of the day just talking and I think it does both of us good; we get to talk and therefore become closer, we giggle, we act weird and strange, just have a good time in general, and by the time we head to dinner we have smiled so much our cheeks are hurting, but yet we still keep smiling; like you do when you see a loved one that has been away for a very long time. All in all it was one of the best days I have had since I have been back.

* * *

A/N: Did you like the girls' day? I know I loved writing it! If you spotted any mistakes or have ideas to improve this story or my writing in general drop a review and let me know, thanks!

Until next time,

Rebecca!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I am so sorry, I meant to have this up Friday night but history happened, lol I had to do reading for history class, and then I meant to have this up last night but I ran into problems after I told my best friend who is like a sister to me to, in simple terms "shut up and stop complaining because you haven't seen your boyfriend in just over 24 hours" so I had to sort that out, I hope you understand.

Really guys? 5 reviews last chapter? THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how happy they made me!

DISCLAIMER: Nope.

_**LUCY'S**_** P.O.V.**

* * *

"How was your girl day with Julia yesterday?" Caspian asks me while we are on our morning walk after breakfast.

"It was wonderful! We just talked most of the day."

"About…?"

"Her family, my family, you, another guy…" I say with a smile.

"And who would this other guy be?" Caspian is doing a pretty good job of keeping his voice natural but I think I can hear a bit of jealousy in it.

"Don't worry, you don't need to worry about me cheating on you; you're mine and I am yours."

"Why would I be worried?"

"I heard the jealousy Caspian, you don't have to try and hide it" I smirk and he sighs in defeat "So how did you hold up yesterday?"

"I was fine; I am a grown man, I think I can take care of myself while signing a few papers for one day" he jokes.

"Forgive me your Majesty; I was under the impression that you had to have help" I joke back, and we just laugh.

"So did you find out Julia's story? About how she came to work here?"

"Yes, I did; her mother was a beggar who came to the castle asking for just enough food and money to make it through the day and your father had compassion on her and gave her a job as a maid" at this I see Caspian's eyes light up "and her father was killed by Miraz" and the light goes out "That's about all."

"Oh, well we should start work" he says, and I can tell he is trying to keep the thought of Miraz killing his friend's father "Oh before I forget; would you like to go riding tonight?"

"Sure" I smile as we sit down to start.

* * *

"So is there any reason you wanted to come out here tonight?" I ask as we take our ride at a nice gentle walking pace.

"Can a guy not just take a ride with the girl he's courting?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Actually there is something that I wanted to talk about… can we get off and walk?"

"Yes, of course" we get off and walk a little ways away from our horses "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really, just talk…"

"About…..?"

"Something…"

"What type of something…?"

"I don't know, just anything" he says.

"Caspian… you really want to talk about something… I can tell; you're distracted… what's on your mind?" I ask him, voice soft.

"Us" he says simply and just stops in his tracks so fast, and I just turn to look at him.

"What do you mean 'us'?"

"I mean us" he points, alternating between me and him "Our relationship… what we have needs to change Lucy…" and as he says that I get very nervous.

"What do you mean?" I inquire, keeping my voice steady.

"I…I mean that I'm not happy with what we have…" and now I'm really worried.

"W… what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it…"

"Then why did you say you weren't happy?" now I'm just confused.

_**CASPIAN'S P.O.V.**_

"Because…" I say, and all of the sudden I'm really nervous and I'm not quite sure I can go through with this, but then again… I know if I don't do this I might lose my chance… so here I go… "Because you aren't… you aren't my fiancé and future wife" I say as I reach into my pocket and pull out a little box that has a ring in it "Lucy, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, I hope you feel the same, so… will you marry me?"

_**LUCY'S P.O.V.**_

I can't believe it; Caspian just proposed to me! I'm speechless now, but I know I need to give him an answer so I just nod my head up and down fiercely and I have a massive smile on my face.

"You will?" he asks, almost like he believed I would've said 'no'.

"Of course Caspian! I love you too" I say as he slips the ring on my finger and pulls me into a deep kiss. We pull out of the kiss and just stare at each other with huge smiles plastered on our faces. "I can't believe it…" I say a few minutes later as we are watching the sun set.

"What?"

"I'm actually engaged to be married, I never thought it would happen… well not being this young…"

"Do you feel like you are rushing into this? I don't want rush you into anything, especially something this important" he says, and I can tell he means it, even if it means putting what he wants to the side.

"No, well maybe a little, but I like this… our relationship, what's going on between us right now, it's just… I don't know something is different between now and when other courters from the Golden Age had proposed to me… maybe because you are the right one…" I pause for a minute "That sounded really cheesy didn't it?"

"Like something from one of your novels." He smirks "Come on; let's go in, it's getting late."

"OK" we walk back to our horses, climb on and ride back to the stables.

"I'm glad we went out tonight Caspian" I smile, as we linger in front of my door, like always.

"I am too… for more than one reason…"

"I guess we should be going to bed…"

"We should…"

"I'm really tired, so… goodnight Caspian, I love you."

"Goodnight Lucy, I love you too" he says as we lean in for our customary kiss, but this one lasts a little longer than any previous nights'.

Caspian walks off towards his room and I turn and go into mine, I sit down on my bed and just spend a few minutes staring at the ring; it's a simple silver band with a small heart shaped diamond surrounded with smaller circular diamonds. It's nowhere near as fancy as it could be, but it's all I want.

* * *

A/N: AHHHHHHHH HE PROPOSED! AND SHE SAID YES! But will it stay happy? That is the question... hehehehehe.

I hope this is enough to last you for a while because it is probably going to be another week and a half before I can update because I'm hitting major writer's block, SO THAT MEANS IF YOU HAVE POSSIBLE STORY-LINE IDEAS PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME AND TELL ME, THANKS.

How did you like this chapter? I know it wasn't very long but I hope it will hold you.

Love,

Rebecca.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: HI! I feel like it has been forever since I updated, doesn't it? I might have had this up a little sooner but my brother's girlfriend came over, and she's also one of my friends, so I hung out with them, and watched football instead.

My writing is picking back up a little and I know where I want to take this story, but I don't want to do it just yet so in a few chapters we will have some really boring stuff going on, and then it will pick back up again!

DISCLAIMER: NOPE.

_**LUCY'S P.O.V.**_

* * *

A couple of months pass and the final planning for the wedding are made, the wedding itself is still another month away, but the final touches are being finished. Caspian and I are in the throne room going over some documents late one afternoon when Trumpkin walks in "Your Majesties?"

"Yes Trumpkin?" Caspian responds.

"A boy, claims he is fifteen, came to the castle gates, and when we asked him what he was wanted he told us that he was Queen Lucy's cousin, we are wondering what to do with him?" Caspian and I just look at each other, both of us knowing that when Ed and Eustace left that Eustace was fifteen.

"What does he look like?" I ask.

"Your height, possibly a little bit taller, light hair, not very muscular but I imagine that he is quite strong, talks in an accent about like yours…"

"Eustace" Caspian and I say at the same time "bring him in Trumpkin; if he is who we think he is than he _is_ my cousin" I tell Trumpkin.

"As you wish" he says and then walks out to get the boy who fits Eustace's description.

"Do you think it's really him?" Caspian asks me.

"I don't know… it could be, Aslan did say that he could come back… but I'm not sure why he would be back; Narnia isn't in trouble… unless of course we don't know something…"

"We won't think about that, maybe it has something to do with your world."

"Maybe…" I reply, but my mind is still on the possibility of something bad happening in Narnia.

A few minutes later we hear footsteps approaching so we put down our work and look up expectantly at the door, and within a few seconds Trumpkin has opened the door and two of the guards are escorting none other than Eustace Clarence Scrubb into the throne room "Eustace!" I exclaim, I must admit that even though they almost perfectly described Eustace it was still a shock to see him walk through the door.

"Lucy, Caspian!" he said as he made his way over to me and we hugged each other, and then he and Caspian shook hands.

"He's fine, he is my cousin" I tell Trumpkin and the guards in a dismissive tone, and they walk out.

"Why are you here?" I ask Eustace as the other three are leaving.

"I don't know… I was running away from some bullies at school, and I went through this door… and found myself in Narnia. Of course I didn't know it was Narnia at the time because I've never seen mainland Narnia, but I figured it out pretty quick, and once I figured it out I asked where the castle was and came here" he told us.

"Maybe your theory was right Caspian."

"Never mind why I'm here! How long has it been in Narnia since Ed and I left?"

"A little under a year" Caspian says "about ten and a half months."

"What's been going on in that time?"

"Well… I got poisoned and barely survived…" I say.

"I was sent to a mini war…" Caspian picks up.

"Things have been pretty calm since then…" I look at Caspian and silently tell him not to tell Eustace that we are engaged yet "What about England; how are things there? Have you heard from Peter or Susan?"

"Me and Edmund heard from Peter right before we went back to school, Edmund told him that you stayed behind… he wasn't very happy, but he said you were old enough to make your own decisions" Caspian and I look at each other, both of us remembering the night right after we got back when I had that nightmare "We haven't heard from Susan though."

"Well she's probably just having a good time with in America with Mum."

"America? What is America?" Caspian asks with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"America is another country Caspian, father had to go work in America so him and Mother took Susan with them" I tell him.

"What about you and your brothers?"

"Ed and I went to stay with Eustace and his parents, and Peter is staying with Professor Kirke… the professor who let us stay in his house during the war" I had told Caspian all about us being sent away during the war, and the professor's lovely house.

"So has anything else happened while I've been away?" Eustace asked.

"Yes actually" I start "Caspian and I are engaged to married within the month" I finish, and I can see the surprise on Eustace's face.

"You have got be joking… right?" he says, and I am nearly doubled over with laughter from the look on his face.

"She's serious" Caspian says, also smirking.

"We started courting not long after we got back to here to mainland Narnia" I say after I have gained my composure again.

"Congratulations are in order I suppose…"

"Thank you" Caspian and I say at the same time.

We spend the rest of the day attempting to acquaint Eustace with Narnian tradition, and by the time dinner is ready I think his brain is overloaded.

* * *

I get up the next morning and head to the dining room and see Eustace and Claire, one of Julia's assistants and the daughter of one of the cooks, talking "Hi Eustace, hi Claire" I say as a walk up to them.

"Good Morning Queen Lucy."

"Morning Lu."

"Claire, how many times have I asked you to call me Lucy?" I ask the blond haired, blue eyed girl.

"A lot you're Majesty."

"Well why don't you do it?"

"Because you are my Queen so I will address you as Queen or you're Majesty."

"You people were under the rein of Miraz for far too long. What were you two talking about?"

"Claire was telling me about some of the Narnian food, and how things work around here."

"Sounds good" I smile as Julia and Tirian walk in "Julia, Tirian" I greet them as I wave them over towards us "I want you to meet my cousin, the one who sailed east with Caspian, Edmund, and I. Julia, Tirian, this is Eustace. Eustace, Julia and Tirian."

They talk for a few minutes and then Julia comes over to me while Claire, Tirian, and Eustace are talking and says "Tirian and I are officially courting!" she said in hushed excitement "We don't want everybody knowing just yet, but he said I could tell you and Caspian since we are close."

"That is amazing Julia! Did you tell him or did he tell you?"

"Funny story actually; I was walking through the garden looking for him when I saw him walking up the path towards me and I told him I was looking for him and he said 'funny; I was looking for you' and I asked him why and he told me and then I told him."

"I told you" I say as Trumpkin and others are coming in and breakfast is being served.

"Eustace, would you like to come walk with Caspian and I? We walk every morning before starting work" I ask after breakfast.

"Sure, I have something to tell you."

"What did you have to tell us?" Caspian asks after we have walked for a few minutes.

"Aslan visited me last night."

"Did he tell you why you are here?" I ask him curiously.

"Yes; he told me he brought me here for my own safety…I guess he was talking about the bullies I was trying to get away from at school…"

"I guess so" I say.

"Did he say anything else?" Caspian asks.

"Yes, he told me I could stay… if I wanted… like he told you at the end of our voyage east…"

"Are you going to?" I inquire.

"I don't know… he gave me a week to decide."

"I hate to stop this conversation, but I think we need to head in; it looks like it could storm soon" Caspian says, pointing at the sky.

"You're right, it does…" I say.

"And you besides, you and I have to get to work."

"I know… would you like me to show you the library Eustace?"

"Yes, you know I love reading, you do have good history books don't you?"

"Yes of course! You can read about what it was like in the Golden Age when Peter, Susan, Edmund and I all ruled, that was around thirteen-hundred Narnian years ago."

"That sounds fascinating" Eustace says as we are about to walk into the library. I open the door and I hear him gasp at the sheer amount books, and I can't help but laugh.

"The history books are right over…" I walk to a certain row "right here all the way to here" I walk down about four rows "We will come get you when it's time for lunch."

"Okay…" Eustace says, already absorbed in trying to find a good book, so Caspian and I leave him be and head to the throne room.

"Do you think Eustace will stay?" Caspian asks me a while later.

"Maybe, I'm not sure… I think it depends on how well he gets along with other people for the next week. We should have Claire show him around the town tomorrow."

"We should. I'm not sure about you but I think those two hit it off very well."

"I noticed that too" and with that we go back to work.

* * *

A/N: EUSTACE CAME BACK! I have to admit that this was SapphireBlueSea's idea; one time when I asked for story-line ideas because I was hitting writer's block they suggested I bring either Eustace or one of her siblings back and I was instantly like "YES! I CAN WORK WITH THIS!" And this is the result.

Do _**you**_ think Eustace will stay? What do you want to happen? Him to leave, or him to stay? And also are you liking the side romance between Julia and Tirian? Did you notice any problems that need to be fixed?

The line where Lucy said about it being around 1300 years ago when it was the Golden Age was based completely off the line Susan says in the end of Prince Caspian; "It never would have worked anyway, I am 1300 years older than you."

Last thing! I hope to update sometime sooner than the long wait you had for this chapter, but I don't know because I have a stack of math and science to do, but thankfully I have hardly any history homework to do this week and that is what was sucking up most of my time so I might be able to write more this week, but I also have family coming to visit so idk.

Love,

Rebecca!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey y'all! I just want to let you know that writing has picked up right now, but I'm probably going to keep updating about every week and a half that way come next month I can still update, but not worry too much about writing this story since it is NaNoWriMo.

I hope y'all are still enjoying reading this story because I know I still love writing it, and for me that is pretty amazing!

DISCLAIMER: No.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and head to breakfast. When I walk in Claire and Eustace are already here and talking "Morning Eustace, morning Claire" I say brightly "Claire would come here for just a second, I have a request."

"Of course" she looks to Eustace "be right back."

"Would you mind showing Eustace around the town today?" I question the slightly younger girl "It's okay if you miss work, I will hlet Julia know, and I'm sure she will be fine with it."

"…Sure… but are you sure it couldn't wait until after work?"

"You have all spent way too much time under Miraz" I sigh "no, no it can't wait, please Claire?"

"Fine, I'll do it" she smiles, and I can tell she really did want to do it she was just hesitant at first.

"Thank you!" I hug her.

"Morning Caspian, morning Julia" I say cheerfully as they walk in and towards us.

"Happy this morning are we?" Caspian chuckles before he leans over and kisses me, nothing special… just a small kiss, but it's lovely all the same… plus it would be awkward for anything more than a small kiss in front of the others.

"Yes we are" I reply "Oh by the way Julia" I turn towards her "Claire is going to be showing Eustace around the town today so you will be without your helper, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course Lucy, that is perfectly fine" she replies and, knowing her, I think she is thinking the same thing as Caspian and I; Eustace and Claire are already great friends and could become so much more.

"I told you Claire" I smile "I told her you would be fine with it but she didn't believe me" I whispered to Julia as we are taking our seats for breakfast.

"What do you want me to show Eustace today?" Claire asks me after breakfast.

"Anywhere and everywhere you have time to show him, but make sure he sees the shops, and the traders, and the docks, take him out to see the cottages too."

"Yes you're Majesty."

"Thanks Claire! Just remember; he really doesn't know anything about Narnia so you will probably have to explain a lot of things too him. Oh! And here is some money that you can use to buy some lunch at one of the shops!"

"Of course" she smiles, walks over to Eustace, and asks him if he is ready to go.

"Ready to go walk?" Caspian asks me.

"Of course" I smile "Was it just me or did you notice that Julia left very quick this morning after breakfast?" I ask a couple minutes later.

"I did notice that, and Tirian left quickly too… I wonder if there is any connection…"

"If it is what I think it is than I know why they left."

"Why?"

"I think they wanted to spend some time together before work."

"Why would they want that?" Caspian asks "I mean I know they are friends, but they are around each other a lot in the evenings."

"This is a secret-"

"Then don't tell me."

"Julia said you could hear; just nobody else. They are courting."

"Really?"

"Yes, Julia told me yesterday morning, and she was ecstatic! I hope they stay together."

"I think they would make a great couple."

"Like you and I?" I smirk.

"Like you and I" he smirks back "Come on… let's go start work."

"Okay."

We go through the day, even though it's pretty boring, and when we get to dinner that night we are ready for something interesting, and we get just that; we walk into the dining room to see Claire and Eustace in a tangled heap on the floor and we rush over to help them. "What in the world is going on?" I ask once everybody is up and has caught their breaths.

"Eustace saw some people dancing today and I was trying to teach him the dance since we got back faster than I thought we would, but we got tripped up and landed on the ground" Claire laughed as she told us what happened, and Eustace just stood behind her and blushed.

"Which dance was it?" Caspian asked.

"It was the traditional two person Narnian folk dance."

"I love that dance!" I exclaimed "That used to be my specialty in the Golden Age!"

"It's quite fun isn't it?" Claire inquired.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed again as Claire and I simultaneously started dancing, doing elaborate twirls and twists perfectly in step. When our dance come to an end multiple people who had come in during our 'show' applauded us, so we turned and, with massive grins, bowed, then stood up straight and hugged.

"How you do that I will never understand" Caspian said; while he is a very good dancer when it comes to slow dances he had never been able to do the fast paced Narnian folk dances as well as I have.

"Maybe if you would let me teach you then you would know, but you will never let me teach you" I say as we sit down to eat.

Our meal is filled with a lot of talking and laughter, and this is easily one of the best times I've had since we've been back.

When we get done I ask Caspian if he wants to go riding with Julia, Tirian, Eustace, and Claire, he says yes so I ask all the others and they agree.

"So we meet at the stables in fifteen minutes? That gives us all time to get to our rooms, change, and get to the stables" I say and everybody agrees "Caspian, you will have to lend Eustace some ridding clothes because we didn't give him any yesterday."

"You are right" he turns to Eustace "Come with me Eustace and I will get you some ridding clothes, good thing we aren't too different in size."

"Yes, yes; very good thing."

* * *

_**CASPIAN'S P.O.V.**_

"So, Eustace, do you have any idea if you are going to stay or not?" I ask him as we are heading to my room.

"Well… I love it here, it really is wonderful…"

"But you don't know if you want to spend the rest of your life here?"

"Yes, exactly… but everybody is so nice here, especially Claire…"

"She is very fun to be around, especially once you get to know her" I say as I hand him a decent ridding outfit, and pull one out for myself.

"Caspian…?"

"Yes?"

"I… Something has been bothering me since yesterday…" he says hesitantly.

"Wha-" I wonder, but then it hits me halfway through the words being said "you are worried about Lucy and I getting married next month aren't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You said since yesterday."

"Oh…"

"Why are you worried?"

"I know I cannot control her, and I know I am younger than her and therefore not as wise, but I am worried about her settling down at such a young age."

"I know, in a way I am too, but don't worry yourself about it; we have talked about it already, I told her that if she feels to rushed and wants to push the wedding back a few months I am perfectly fine with that. And she also knows that she can tell me if she feels uncomfortable, and I know she will because she has before" I reveal to Eustace thinking of the night I nearly undid Lucy's dress and she pushed me away.

"I am confident that you would not do anything to hurt her or make her uncomfortable, and also that she would tell you if you did, but that still doesn't mean I can't worry."

"I figured you would worry… but anyway we had better be heading to the stables, do you know how to ride?"

"Unfortunately no, my parents never liked wildlife much, and me, well… I was more into the bugs; the smaller stuff."

"Well that's okay, you will be in good shape to ride in no time" I smile and pat him on the back as we walk towards the stables.

"I hope."

We walk into the stable to see Julia, Tirian, Lucy, and Claire all already there putting saddles on six different horses "Glad you could finally join us" Lucy chuckles as she looks up from saddling Leia, most likely for Eustace as she is one of the calmest hoses we own.

We lead the horses outside, show Eustace the basics of riding and help him on, and ride off slowly.

We spend about two hours riding at a pace varying from a slow to fast walk, and talk the entire ride, just having a good time and not feeling the pressure of being royalty.

Eventually we decide we need to head in, so we turn towards a short cut that will only take about thirty minutes to get us back to the stables and ride.

We get to the stables and I dismount, help Eustace off, and then, because it is what a gentleman should do, I help Lucy down, and we lead the horses back into their respective stalls after we unsaddle them.

We are all heading to our perspective rooms except Eustace and I; we are heading back to my rooms he can get his clothes "We shouldn't have rode that long should we?" I ask Eustace, who is walking funny.

"I had fun, a lot of fun, but I have a feeling I will hurt a lot tomorrow" Eustace says gingerly.

"I am sure we all will be after a two and a half hour ride" I smirk as we walk into my room and I hand him his clothes "just keep the riding clothes" I say.

"Thanks Caspian" Eustace smiles.

"You're welcome" I say as he walks out. I change and then just lay in bed for a while before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I really love this chapter just because it is so... normal if you know what I mean? Did you like it? Also do you think Eustace is going to stay? What do **YOU** want him to do? Also are you excited for the upcoming Lucy/Caspian wedding? What do you think about the Julia and Tirian ship? I would love to know!

I honestly cannot thank you guys enough for ALL the support you guys have given me through this whole story, it means a lot to know that my writing is wanted by at least a few people so I just want to say thank you and give you a whole batch of virtual cookies, LOL.

Until next time,

Rebecca!


End file.
